


Mr. Raeken

by ImnotdyingforyouThiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Assistant!Liam, Beards (Facial Hair), Boss!Theo, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Praise Kink, Suit Kink, Texting, Tie Kink, Top Theo Raeken, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, happy trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImnotdyingforyouThiam/pseuds/ImnotdyingforyouThiam
Summary: Liam has had a long-term crush on his boss, Theo Raeken. He was able to keep it under wraps until a dirty typo led to something much above his pay-grade.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!!!!
> 
> This is based off of a meme that I saw the other day where an employee accidentally asked his boss for anal ;) Thought Theo and Liam would fit perfectly in this.
> 
> Little bit of smut in this chapter - not as much as there will be though in the rest of the work.  
Also this chapter is pretty short...longer ones will come once I get the hang of it!  
*I don't own any of the characters*

_Theo's hands trailed down my stomach and carefully caressed my thighs, making me bite my lip so it doesn't seem like I've given in - even though I have. I know that soon enough Theo will grab the base of my cock and start jacking me slowly so I cry out, "Please, please, touch me Theo," _

_"Where do you want me to touch baby boy?" Theo asked, digging his fingertips into my hips, face tantalisingly close to my cock, so close I could feel his breath._

_ "Theo, don't make me beg, I've been such a good boy for you. I'm such a good assistant - always getting your coffee, bringing your files, walking around in those pants that you like. Please, touch my cock Theo," I struggle to get out, as more pressure is being applied to the area around my aching cock._

_ Theo starts thumbing over the slit and -_

I wake up with a start. I immediately noticed the tent in my boxers and remembered the dream from last night. These dreams had been interrupting my sleep ever since I started working at Hale Ltd. and my boss Theo Raeken, was the star of the show. Just thinking about his gorgeous greyish blue eyes made my heart ache and my cock throb, and he knew it.

Being his assistant, I see him pretty much every hour of every day, having to listen to the lucky women who get pounded into his desk. Theo knows his office is far from sound-proof and he KNOWS that I am right outside his office, sitting at my own little desk, getting _extremely _hard from the pornographic noises coming from the other side of the wall.

Some days I think Mr Raeken does it on purpose, winking at me every time another woman limps out of his office, grinning from ear to ear, and then has the audacity to say, "Liam, get me a coffee," like he hasn't just spent the past hour in some pretty compromising positions IN HIS OFFICE, AT WORK. Mr Raeken must know I have a thing for him, dropping things off his desk just so he can stare at my ass while I slowly pick them up, arching my back to give him more of a view - I'm a slut, we've already established this.

Most of the time he asks me to sit in his office with him, distracting me with the way his fingers tap at the keyboard quickly, wondering what else he can do with those fingers, and we'll engage in some conversation, abruptly ending when he receives a call and waves me out of the room.

I've always wondered what it was like to be under his desk when he took those calls, slowly palming at his expensive-looking chinos and looking up at him with my big blue eyes, and yes, I think about his cock way too much, but can you blame me? Either he's stuffing socks down his extremely tight pants, or he's fucking hung, and I'm willing to bet the latter.

Working late, I figured I was the only one left at the office and loosened my tie a little and untucked my shirt, not realising that a very attractive Mr. Theo Raeken was standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Sorry sir, I didn't realise you would still be here," I mumbled, reaching to fix my tie and tuck in my shirt.

"No don't do that, I like you looking relaxed baby," Theo purred in my ear, much closer than he was a moment ago.

Did I hear him right? Did he call me baby? Surely not. I'm his assistant, he can have any woman, no anyone he wants - why me? "Talk to me Liam, tell me what you're thinking about right now." How the fuck was I supposed to respond to that, 'oh Theo I'm thinking about your thick cock pounding into me over your desk'? ABSOLUTELY NOT.

"I'm just thinking about how it was pretty late and I need to get home, Mason will worry about me,"

I tried not to audibly gasp when his fingers loosened the knot at the top of his shirt and exposed his neck, making me wonder what my cock would look like down his throat.

"Oh come on now Liam, don't you wanna stay and hang out for a little bit?," he asked seductively, his voice going straight to my cock.

Did I have a voice kink now? Guess I should add that to the list.

"Mr Raeken, sir, I really do have to go," I said as I quickly gathered my things and walked towards the door, feeling his eyes watch my ass as I walked out.

"Have a good night Liam. Oh one more thing - I love it when you call me sir."

I shuddered and made my way down to the parking garage, feeling slightly shaken and extremely horny. 


	2. 2

Okay so, the drive home was hard (pun intended) trying not to think about Mr Raeken's words earlier whilst also focusing on safely getting home. Did he actually call me baby? Does he actually like it when I call him sir? The thought of Theo's - No, _Mr Raeken's, _list of kinks sends a shiver down my spine and I imagine what it would be like to call him sir while he pushes me to my knees, in his suit of course, and starts slowly unzipping his fucking expensive pants, with me watching him every step of the way. 

I finally make my way to the apartment, and open the door with extreme angst. Mason, watching tv, turns to me and recognizing the face of 'Mr Raeken spoke to me', sits me down carefully on the sofa, and made me drink some water. 

"You wanna talk about it, Li?" Mason asked me, probably hoping the answer was no.

"Yes ohmygod Mason, HE LITERALLaY CALLED ME BABY AND SAID HE LIKED IT WHEN I CALLED HIM 'SIR' OHMYFucKINGgOD," and halfway through saying this I realised that I was fucking in love with Mr Raeken. Mason chucked a blanket over me and gave me another glass of water, this was like the aftercare of a brutally harsh BDSM session but in reality it was just one of my most basic reactions when Theo spoke to me for extended periods of time.

"Maybe you should quit your job - if this is how you're going to come home every night then I would really rather you just never spoke to him again, Man." 

"Never Mase, I could literally never, ever quit my job there. I would get Raeken withdrawals, and that would be much worse for you than me coming home dazed and horny." I curled up under the blanket and tried to sleep again, knowing it would be plagued with dreams of Theo in suits, commanding me and pulling my hair.

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat with a raging hard on, I went to check the time - Ugh 2AM. I didn't expect to see a message from Theo though, so I opened it and replied, "Are you free for a call Theo?" After pressing send, I quickly jerked off, fantasizing about gagging on his cock while he tugs gently at my hair, trying not to blow his load down my throat - Yet.

The next day at work I tried my FUCKING hardest not to spend prolonged periods of time with Theo, just in case he tried to fluster me again. Liam, you are a professional, don't fuck about. He knows exactly what he is doing, asking me for coffee and chasing up where those files were - oh wait that's literally just him being my boss.

Surprisingly, he had not brought in another woman into his office for his Mr Theo Sexy Times, but a dude. Imagine my surprise seeing a man limp out of the office instead of his usual blonde with big tits. I had always dreamed of Theo doing men as well as women but I did not expect for him to be so public about it - this was obviously another one of his plans to seduce me.

Just my luck - Theo calls me into his office after fucking the living daylights out of the manwhore, and tells me to get comfortable. "I think we should discuss that little mishap from last night," pointing at our text messages. Confused, I was about to ask 'What mishap?' when he passes me his phone and I read the text I sent last night with horror: "Are you free for anal Theo?" I could've screamed, I could've cried and begged for my job, or explain that it was a typo. But I just fucking sat there, and waited for him to speak.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Liam," he ordered, definitely the wrong time to pop a boner. I met his gaze and almost came in my pants like a horny teenager.

"Sir, I don't know what to say. It was a typo. It won't happen again, I promise. I swear I didn't mean to send that, it was 2AM, I had just woken up. I'm sor-"

"Liam, baby, you know how much I like you calling me sir. I'm disappointed in you," he purred seductively, "Was that not a legitimate proposition? Shame, I really wanted to open you up with my fingers and get you all ready for me."

ohmygod.

Once again, I was fucking speechless. My mouth hung open and my eyes bulged. Did I hear that correctly? I cautiously whispered out a "Sir?"

"Come over here, Liam, let's put that pretty little mouth to good use."


	3. 3

_"Come over here, Liam, let's put that pretty little mouth to good use."_

Did Theo really just say that? I don't understand how I haven't exploded by now - my heart is racing and my dick is throbbing. Suddenly, Theo pulls me to my knees in between his legs. Finally, I have reached heaven, I can see the tent in his pants and wonder how long he's been hard for before I walked in. 

"Liam, baby?" Theo whispered. That snapped me back to reality and made me realise that I was in between my BOSS' legs - how did I end up here? I just wanted to avoid him for the rest of my life, was that so much to ask for?

Taking advantage of the situation, I started palming his dick through his extremely expensive pants and slowly unzipped, revealing his briefs and making my mouth water. The next thing I knew, his dick was out of his underwear and straight into my mouth, god I've been waiting for this moment - My wet dreams were finally coming true, it was like I had a fairy godmother specifically to get me laid by the man of my dreams. I slowly kissed around the head and tongued the slit, knowing it would drive him mad - boy was it working. My hands were digging into his beautiful, toned thighs and I licked a stripe up the underside of the base, taking the whole thing into my mouth, eyes locked with his.

I pulled off quickly, wanting to tease him a little and he growled, "Baby, are you trying to kill me? Be a good boy and stop teasing me." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved me down onto his leaking cock, making me gag and my eyes water. I went so far down that my nose touched his happy trail, god I could never get enough of this, and I hollowed out my cheeks, moaning because his hands were grabbing my hair and sending sharp jolts straight to my cock. 

This was literal heaven, I thought, but heaven turned into hell when a knock at the door made it very clear we weren't alone anymore.

"Theo? Can I come in?" 

I looked up at him, silently begging him to send whoever it was away.

"Of course, I'm not busy! I'll always make time for you Scott," Theo called, as he pushed me further under the desk, making sure I was firmly off his dick before Scott entered.

"Theo, bro! How's it going? I just wanted to ask you about," Scott and Theo start talking work stuff (which I know nothing about, there's a reason why I'm only an assistant) so my mind, and my hands, started to wander elsewhere - like Theo's throbbing dick that I knew missed my mouth. I sure as hell was already having withdrawals from not having him in my mouth, so it must be torture for him, knowing I'm so close but unable to touch...For now.

_"I can fix that!" _I thought, carefully pulling his dick out of his briefs again. He put a firm hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and got back to _work_. I expertly sucked his cock, if I do say so myself, and once again he was whimpering and moaning like a fucking pornstar - wanting to bust his load down my throat. 

"Are you okay man? Scott asked, obviously concerned with the way Theo was tensing and having issues with actually getting a sentence out.

"I, I'm fine-e, Scott. Can we wra-wrap this up now?" Theo struggled, hands making their way down to my hair again.

I sucked hard on the tip, almost like a lollipop, and waited for further instructions.

Scott left and Theo pulled me up, so I was out from underneath the desk now. "Li, baby. I know you thought that was fucking hot, and trust me it was, but that needs to stay at a minimum. I can't have people knowing how much of a slut you are for me, can I?" Theo said sternly to me, but I wasn't listening, I knew Theo was close so I decided to push on and deepthroat the fucking life out of him.

I could taste the saltiness of his precum and suddenly his hot load shot into my mouth, filling it up. Theo removed his hand from my hair, and clamped my nose shut, saying "take it like a good boy, Liam," and so I did - what else was I supposed to do? He wanted me to, and boy was I in too deep to start denying him things.

"Good boy, Li. Practice makes perfect. Trust me, we'll have plenty of time to practice," he purrs mischievously. He brings me up into a bruising kiss and feel EXTREMELY dirty as he tastes himself in my mouth.

I get up, slightly dazed, with a painfully hard cock, and look at Theo with puppy dog eyes, saying "Theo, Sir, please can I come?"

"Aw baby, you need some help?" he laughs and makes his way to my cock, "Nah I think I'll let you suffer, you don't get to come until I see you tomorrow morning, understand?" God, just hearing him order me around was making me lose control. "Do you understand, Liam?" He asked again, obviously needing verbal confirmation from me, reinforcing that by tugging hard on my hair and bringing me face to face with him; "Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good boy."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Life caught up with me and I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. I promise the almost regular posts will come back soon - stick with me please :)

I cannot believe that just happened. 

Theo had shot his load down my throat, and now I'm driving home with a hard on, AGAIN. There's a rational voice in my head saying that this really needs to stop happening but it's being shushed by the rest of my body wanting Theo's hands all over me. 

I close the front door as quietly as possible, trying to sneak past Mason so I don't get questioned on what happened this time.

"Li? Come here," Mason said from the kitchen.

Shit, I can't believe he caught me. "Coming Mase!" I shouted, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, nothing - Just wondering why you've come home looking like a 3-dollar whore with your hair messed up and a cum stain on your pants. Was it Theo?" 

"Fuck off," I said storming around the kitchen trying to make some cereal, "my sex life is none of your business Mase, if I've just been on my knees under Theo's desk then that is my information to do with what I want not yo-"

"Man, I knew it! I'm not judging you, I've been in some pretty compromising with Corey in his office a couple of times too. How much fun is it? It just adds so much drama to it - Oh did someone walk in and you were still under his desk? I love it when that happens, Corey secretly loves it too!" Mason rambled on, surprising me with how much he knew about the world of office sex.

"Oh thank fuck! I was so scared you would judge me for fucking around with my boss."

"Not like you had much choice - Once Theo chooses someone, that's it. I thought that Scott was going to be the one for him but now I think it's you!!!" Mason exclaimed, clearly excited about the fact that I was 'The Chosen One'.

A pang of jealousy shot through me. He fucked Scott? Mason thought that he was the one? How long had they been together? So many questions bounced around in my mind, but the main one was _'Why am I so possessive over Theo? He literally just sat there while I blew him - Hell I'm still hard because he wouldn't get me off! He has done nothing for me yet.' _But none of these questions ever got voiced as I decided it would be better if I just went to my room to dwell on it.

"Goodnight Mase, see you tomorrow."

* * *

I woke up when my alarm buzzed, and realised that I actually slept through the whole night. What a fucking achievement - I didn't have a single dream about Theo fucking me so maybe it was just a phase and I can just go back to my old life, without Theo's cock in it. I had also managed to not get myself off because, somehow, Theo would know I disobeyed his order (which is fucking ridiculous).

As soon as I arrived at work, I went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee because even though I slept throughout the night, caffeine is the obvious answer to all problems. Suddenly, I felt hands around my waist and a crotch pressing into the cleft of my ass. "Hey baby boy, did you obey my instructions like I told you to?" Theo whispered seductively into my ear. Of fucking course it was Theo, prodding his cock further and further into my ass region, acting like we weren't in the kitchen AT WORK. His hand snaked forward and palmed at my crotch, "Oh it seems like you did, good boy." I pressed against him, trying to muffle a moan, "Theo, Mr-Sir-Raeken, we're at work, s-someone could see us!"

"That didn't seem to stop you last night, did it baby?"

"Tha-t was a LOT more pri-private than here, Sir!" I shakily replied, feeling extremely out of control, but in a good way.

Theo pulled away and I whined at the loss of contact, "Okay then, I won't touch you. I can respect boundaries." He said, distancing himself from me. "Bring a coffee into my office for me, you know how I like it," winking, he walked away from me, swaying his hips, knowing I was staring at his perfect ass.

After my encounter with Theo in the kitchen, he stayed far away from me, not calling me in for anything. Did Theo mean what he said? I certainly didn't ask him to stop, I just pointed out that we were in a very public area, and the last thing I needed was a reputation as Theo's slutty assistant - Actually that had a nice ring to it, maybe he could call me that every once in a while. I'm getting off track, Theo is being an asshole, and I am going to put a stop to this right now!

I marched into his office, guns blazing, when I realised he had company. "Yes Liam, did you need me for something?" Theo asked, obviously amused by the fact that I stormed in here like a spoilt brat. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't realise you had company. I'm so sorry Mr McCall. It's nothing important Mr Raeken, it can wait until you're not busy." I stuttered out, feeling very embarrassed. 

"Don't worry Liam, Scott here is more than colleague, we keep it very casual when it's just us in here." Theo said with a glint in his eye. 

"Yeah, I bet you do." I whispered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear me.

"I'm sorry Liam what was that?" Theo asked angrily, "Did you just talk back to me? I didn't realise this little boy had it in him!" 

"I'll leave you to it then, Theo. Good luck taming this one!" Scott said, walking out of the room quickly.

"Sit. Down. Now." Theo commanded me.

Holy fuck, I was screwed.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - sorry for the late posting again! Been super busy at the moment and haven't had a chance to write.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

_"Sit. Down. Now." Theo commanded me._

_Holy fuck, I was screwed._

* * *

"How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?" Theo asked angrily pacing around his office.

Jesus Christ I've never seen him this mad before - did I like it? Fuck yes. Was it ideal that he was angry with me? Definitely not. Now was 100% not the time to pop a boner Liam, just act like you're sorry and then you can go and act like none of this ever happened.

"I am so so sorry Sir, I didn't mean to talk back to you. I don't even know where it came from!" I breathed out, hoping he would accept the apology and move on. 

"Were you angry with me?" Theo asks.

"No of course not! Well, maybe just a little - you've been ignoring me ALL day and I guess I was a little jealous of Scott..." I replied, looking down at the floor.

Theo sat down in his plush office chair and sighed, "Scott is just an old friend. We hooked up once or twice but let's be honest, who haven't I slept with in this building? I mean I don't think I've fucked Derek Hale, he's a bit too dominant for me - you know how I like submissive twinks," he paused, "Wait, you were mad that I ignored you today? You were the one that told me not to touch you in public, this is obviously not my fault!" 

"I didn't want you to fuck me in the kitchen but thaT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AT ALL," I screamed at him, feeling my sexual frustration bubble up to the surface.

"Oh so you want me to fuck you?" Theo smirked, looking me up and down, "Do you really think you deserve it after what you've done today?" 

I was getting harder by the second, Theo teasing me drives me wild, and he knows it. "Please sir, I'll be really really really good for you. I promise I'll never talk back ever again, and I'll do anything you want me to do. Just please please fuck me!" I whimpered out, really feeling the tent in my pants.

"Alright Li, get on the desk," Theo commanded, loosening his tie and running his fingers through his hair. I quickly obeyed him, unbuttoning my pants and shimmying them onto the floor. I chucked my briefs on the floor as well and started to run my hands over my body, feeling Theo's gaze on me. Theo opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a condom and some lube, "Let's get started, shall we?" He poured a generous amount of lube onto his finger and slowly pushed into my tight hole. God that felt so so so so good, can Theo really be good at everything? Once I was obviously used to the first finger, grinding down on it, praying he would fill me up, he added another, all while I was trying to stop myself from whimpering and moaning like a pornstar. 

"I want to hear every word that you say, baby boy. Every. Single. Word," Theo ordered, his words going straight to my cock. "I want everyone in this building to know that you are my next fuck." After saying that, he added a third finger to my not so tight hole and soon I was begging for even more.

"Please, please Sir I need your cock in me. I need to be filled up - I want you to use me like a whore you picked up on the street," I moaned, threading my hands through his hair and tugging. Theo took the hint and pulled his fingers out of my ass, loving the way I whined at the loss. He removed his pants and briefs and slowly rolled on the condom, taking his sweet time. His cock was mouth-watering, even better than all those wet dreams I'd had about him - my brain definitely didn't do it justice. 

He pressed the tip against my entrance and teased, not fully pushing in.

"Is this what you wanted baby boy? Want it nice and slow?"

"Please Mr Raeken, I want you to wreck me, make me remember you every time I sit down." I begged, hoping he would finally move and fill me up.

"Your wish is my command," he seductively whispered as he pushed himself fully into my tight hole. Ohmygod. I have never been fuller, why have I spent so much time working at this company without sitting on his dick? "You like that baby boy? Want me to go faster?"

"Theo Theo Theo, destroy me. I promise I can handle it." 

At that point, he pulled out and then slammed back into me, snapping his hips faster and faster, the only sound in the room being our moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin. He is heaven, is it possible for one man to literally be God? I could feel the heat pool in my stomach and I felt so so close to the sweet relief of an orgasm courtesy of Theo. 

"Oh Liam, baby you are so fucking tight, your ass was made for me, wasn't it?"

"Yes Sir, just for you, only you." I cried out, feeling full and happy for the first time in a while, "Please Sir, Theo, please let me cum."

Theo slowed his thrusts and grabbed the base of my cock, moaning "I love it when you beg for me boy, you wanna come? You're only allowed to when you're sat on my thick cock, understand Liam?"

"Yes Sir," I whimpered out, about to explode.

Theo released his grip on my cock, saying "Come for me Li, show me how much of a good boy you can be."

And oh boy did I show him how good I could be. It was like my cock was directly linked to his voice and I loved every second of it.

* * *

The aftermath of that fuck session was interesting. Clinical almost. Obviously I wasn't expecting a fucking bed of roses and for him to run me a bath or whatever, but he literally made me put my clothes on and just sit at my desk for the rest of the day - clothes sticking to me because of the cum. I definitely felt like the 3-dollar whore that Mason said I was, as I knew that everyone, including Scott McCall were aware of the fact that I was ruined by Mr. Theo Raeken.

I have no idea what to make of Scott, how recent was their relationship? Was it serious? Do they still have sex, maybe on his desk like I just did? Who knows, hopefully I never have to find out. As long as they keep their distance then I think I'll be able to move on and focus on my career. Although every time I say that, Theo comes back to fuck me over (literally).

\-----------------

**Conversation between Theo and Scott later in the day**

"Does he know about Tracy?" Scott asked Theo as he trailed his hands down to Theo's happy trail, toying with the band of his underwear.

"Babe please, do we have to talk about her when we're basically naked? Surely we could make better use of your mouth than by talking about her?" 

"_Mr Raeken_, sometimes I feel like you use me only for my mouth," he chuckles as he pulls down Theo's underwear and gets to work.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey - This is a special little chapter for one of my best friends who has supported me throughout this entire journey...Happy Birthday ;)

I woke up with Corey and Mason bursting through the door yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" and jumping on my bed to shower me with presents. Normally I would go all out on my birthday but ever since the Theo situation, I was determined once again to lay a low profile and not draw any attention to myself. But I was definitely okay with my best friends making a huge fuss of me in the privacy of our own apartment.

"Guys, you shouldn't have," I blushed, "I wasn't expecting anything..."

"Maybe you should open your presents first before you thank us," Mason said, smirking.

Oh god, what did they buy me? Let's just hope it had nothing to do with my recent office activities. I tore open the wrapping paper and grimaced, a framed picture of Theo with a huge red heart on it. "Wow guys, that's exactly what I wanted! How did you know?" I said sarcastically, hoping that was the only present they bought me. Oh boy was I wrong - I got a variety pack of lube and a box of XXXL condoms. Why are my friends like this?

"We had to guess on Theo's size, but we're pretty sure that we got it right," Corey winked,"This'll probably last you, what, an afternoon? With the way you guys are banging I'm sure you'll be running to the store in no time."

_"_Mase, you told him!?!?!? And Corey, sweet Corey, I have had sex with Theo once, and I intend to leave it that way! It's better for everyone if I just try to forget about him okay? It's obvious he's just playing with my emotions and trying (succeeding) to use me as a fuck buddy." I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, "I am going to have a shower and when I return, my birthday will be over and no one needs to know that I have aged another year okay? "

* * *

Once I had sneaked away from the birthday patrol, I managed to pick all the little bits of confetti out of my hair and ripped off my birthday badge, trying to pretend it was a completely normal day. Thank God I hadn't work here long enough for my co-workers to know, or care, about when my birthday was, so as soon as I got out of the elevator it was smooth sailing. 

Well, my day was never going to be that easy was it? I walked to my desk and found a birthday card sitting there - please if this is from Theo, or if he saw it my entire plan would be foiled. Opening the card, my heart was pounding - This was completely stupid, so what if Theo knows it's my birthday, what's he gonna do? Probably nothing...He barely shows any interest in me. Okay so it was from Isaac, that cute guy in accounting upstairs, he always seems to know everything so I'm not surprised that I got a card from him. As I was reading the contents of the card, a piercing set of blue-greyish eyes - you know, ones that you can get lost in? And sometimes they have the little gold specks in them? Well anyway, those ones - distracted me from the card, "Hey Li, whatcha got there? Is it somebody's birthday today?" the deep voice asked, resonating deep in my chest.

"Uhhh," shit now I guess I have to tell him, "It's my birthday today, I'm turning 22," I squeaked out, worrying my bottom lip. 

"22? No wonder you have such a baby face! Well, my special boy we have to pamper you, huh? You wanna come into my office and I can give you a birthday treat ?" Theo smirked, undressing me with his eyes. "C'mon, you only turn 22 once!"

Once again I was being seduced by that voice, those eyes and that fucking mouth-watering cologne. "Yeah okay, Sir," I answered shyly, really leaning into the age gap thing (I think that was another one of those hidden gems about Theo), "I'll come in for a little bit but I do have to get back to work." Did he used to do this with Scott? I could never imagine Scott in the same position that I'm in though, submissive little twink? Scott? Didn't think so.

"Good boy," Theo beaming, obviously loving the sugar daddy role that he had put himself in. As he walked me into his office, he was already loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Li, be a good boy and shut my door - wouldn't want to be interrupted would we?"

"Hold on a second, Sir. I really don't think we should be doing this again" I whispered out, kind of hoping that he didn't hear me.

"What ever do you mean Mr Dunbar? I was just getting a bit more comfortable before I pour the champagne - Unless you don't want any birthday champagne?" Theo said, pretending to be offended. 

I was getting extremely confused here, he didn't want to have birthday sex with me? I thought that was the whole reason he brought me in here and shut the door. What is going on? "I'm sorry Sir - I - I didn't mean to assume anything - I wasn't implying that yo-ou were going to bringmeinhereandhavesexwithme," I mumbled.

"Liam Dunbar! What kind of a boss do you think I am? I would never, ever try to assert my dominance-" and as he said this he slowly pushed me down in the plush office chair and got closer and closer to me, "- as your boss, even if you came to me on your knees begging for it," he whispered into my ear, lightly licking the shell. I began to whimper and squirm in the chair, with his hands gripping my thighs, spreading them out. 

After that little speech, Theo stood up and went to his drinks cabinet to pull out his finest bottle of champagne, and set two glasses on the desk in front of me. Boy did it still feel like his hands were pressing into my thighs, making me very aware of my tenting pants and adding the most delicious amount of pressure around my crotch, teasing me. With the loss of contact I watched his every move, watching his fingers play with the cork, sucking a little drop of champagne from his thumb, "Would you like some, Liam?" He said, pulling me out of my stupor.

"Yes please, Sir," I replied breathlessly, slightly unsure as to what I was saying yes to.

He slowly poured two glasses of champagne and raised his glass to me, "Happy Birthday baby boy."

I had never been more turned on in my life, which Theo can probably sense, and I drained the glass quickly, gulping it down. "I really should get going, Sir. I have to return those emails and put you through to Mr Hale, Peter not Derek, and also I need to file those reports" I stood up, and started to walk out of the office, feeling a little wavy from both Theo's seduction techniques and the champagne.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Peter all about your delicious little ass, he loves your type just as much as I do." Theo said, obviously turned on just as much as me. He wouldn't dare tell Peter Hale, CEO, about my 'delicious little ass' - would he? He couldn't! _Side note: _Theo thinks I have a delicious little ass! I'll unpack all of that later in the safety of my own bed - Back to the situation at hand.

I have to call his bluff - I couldn't just walk out of the door after he made that comment so I sauntered over and sat on his lap, seductively whispering into his ear, "Okay, _Mr Raeken_, how about you call him right now and then we can maybe turn this into a real birthday party? If he loves 'my type' so much then he'll be rushing over to join us, won't he?"

Theo gripped the desk, growling, "I don't share very well, do you understand?" Woah boy, let's add another Theo Raeken kink to the list.

I decided to push the boundaries a little bit, why the heck not? "Oh that's a shame, I really did want to know what Mr Hale was packing under those tight pants. I thought we could of had a lot of fun together."

"Don't push me Dunbar, I don't like to share what's mine." Theo snarled, getting hotter by the second.

"Oh yeah? Show me I'm yours then."

And with that, Theo sucked and nibbled on my neck, only stopping to look at his masterpiece, and continued to trail down my body, ripping my shirt off, marking me as his own.


	7. 7

I woke up the next morning at home, slightly unsure of how I had gotten there, and checked the time - 1:00pm - Oh my God I should be at work, Theo's gonna kill me...or worse. Standing up slowly and walking over to my mirror, Jesus Christ he sure knows how to mark someone up, all the way up my neck!!! What am I supposed to wear today what the fuck, nothing's gonna cover those. Memories flooded back from last night, me and Theo drinking our way through his booze cabinet, skin on skin, something about a tongue somewhere, I can only remember little details...or not so little details ;) 

As I made my way over to the bathroom, feeling a little stiff in certain areas, I came across a neon sticky note on the door, in Theo's handwriting: _Baby boy, as I'm sure you can feel, we had a LOT of fun last night. Don't come in today - rest that pretty little ass of yours and we can pick this up tomorrow - Theo x _

He signed the note with Theo? Wow are we on that level? I really need to figure that out, where I stand with him because I can't seem to stop getting under him and it's pretty obvious that something is going on here - unless I was just being strung along? I really need to stop thinking about him for a little while - The shower is the perfect place for that, I put on some extremely heavy rock music and let the steam engulf me, singing at the top of my lungs. See, I'm not thinking about Theo or his perfectly bluey-gray eyes or his tight pants or his voice - Oh shit I think I'm in love. Just thinking about him made me hard, I was in way too deep.

So much for spending a little time not thinking about Theo, I think I'm starting to catch feelings for him but I can't tell whether it's because of his looks and dominance or his sweet personality - which I have never witnessed. I don't think I've ever seen Theo do anything for anyone but himself, maybe that's the appeal? Why am I always attracted to such dickheads? I need to get out and clear my head so I do what any normal, sane person would do and called Isaac from accounting to come over after work so I could take my mind off Theo. 

* * *

Making my apartment look presentable, I waited around for Isaac, making sure I knew where everything I had received for my birthday was - Once I'm in the mood I don't like to stop, meaning I can be a little reckless sometimes. I'm not taking any chances with Isaac here.

The doorbell goes and I buzz him into my apartment, "Hey, man so good to see you. You want a drink?" I said, trying to act casual while also remembering that this was basically a booty call.

"Yeah sure, beer's good for me." Isaac replied, definitely not a champagne-man like Theo. _Stop thinking about him_.

Beers in hand, we sat down on the sofa and started flicking through Netflix, trying to pick a film that wasn't too interesting so we could distract each other throughout it. "Ooooh, let's watch _Ocean's Eleven_, it's like one of my favourite films - I've seen it a million times!" I screamed out, it is literally the best film in the entire universe. 

"I've never seen it but I'm pretty sure I'm not here to watch a film," Isaac smirked, obviously playing to his strength of being a flirtatious hunk of a man.

I didn't notice it much before, but Isaac was definitely not bad to look at and he looked like he could be veeery talented with those fingers. He leaned in and started kissing my neck, making me moan as he traced the previous hickeys left by Theo, reliving the memories from last night. _Stop thinking about him. _Focusing on Isaac, I straddled his waist and started to grind down on him, feeling his pants harden, bringing him into a bruising kiss, hoping he would start to take over. Instead, Isaac started to submit to me and I felt completely out of place...This isn't how Theo does it. He normally lets me think i'm in control but then will dominate me like he knows I love it. _Stop thinking about him. _I brushed it off and tried to get into it, unzipping Isaac's pants and palming at his boxers - Huh, he doesn't feel as thick as Theo, maybe when he's in me it'll feel the same. _Stop thinking about him. _I got off him and dropped to my knees, making a beeline to his crotch, pulling his dick out from his boxers, "Oh, this looks so good Th-Isaac, can't wait to have a taste." I said, placing the tip to my mouth and kitten licking around it. As I was getting down and dirty, all I could think about was Theo, Theo's dick, Theo's happy trail, the way that Theo pulls my hair and pushes me further down on him, how he always whispers the dirty little things he'd do to me at work. I can't do this. I pulled off Isaac and moved away, "I'm sorry Isaac, I'm still kind of hung up on someone, I can't go through with this. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, I understand that you got me hard and completely wasted my time! Thanks for nothing, Dunbar." Isaac spat out angrily, slamming the door behind him. As he left, the apartment was silent, dark and lonely.

I wanted Theo, badly. I was gonna fucking get him.

* * *

My finger hovered over the call button next to Theo's number, should I really do this? I think it's pretty safe to say that I was head over heels for him but he is my boss - but he also bent me over his desk and fucked me. I don't know where we stand, that much is clear. I figured that phoning him would be the wrong approach, this conversation had to be face to face - So I drove to his house, what was the worst that could happen?

Working up the courage to knock on the door, I finally brought myself to do it and waited for him to come to the door. It felt like a lifetime, why was I even here? What the fuck was I doing at his house? Oh shit, I could hear someone coming to the door and realised it was too late to run. 

Suddenly I was face to face with a woman - who the fuck is this? "Um, hi. I'm here to see Theo." 

"I'll just get him for you, we were just finishing something off," she says, chuckling and wiping something off her chin, "I'm Tracy, Theo's wife. Who's asking for him?" 

W H A T. I tried to hide the pure shock and horror on my face as I choked out a, "Li-iam." 

"Please come in, he'll just be a second."

I waited patiently in their living room, tapping my finger on my leg, completely STRESSED OUT OF MY MIND. He came downstairs in a pair of gray sweatpants and nothing else. "Liam, what can I do for you?" he says with a knowing smirk, "Tracy can you give us a minute alone please?"

What had I gotten myself into?


	8. 8

My heart was pounding in my chest, it was about to burst at any second. What the hell had I done? I'm a homewrecker! I've ruined the sanctity of someone's marriage - How am I ever gonna get over that? These thoughts kept racing around in my head when Theo snapped me out of it. 

"Liam, baby? I need to explain a couple of things," Theo started, way too calm for the situation. Wait - Did this cheating son of a bitch just call me baby? In the house he shares with his wife?! Wow, I've really hit rock bottom with this one. I let him continue, hoping that she was some sort of ex-wife, or that they were separated or that they had to get married for some stupid legal reason - maybe he was a prince and this was a royal arrangement? A guy could dream...

"When I met Tracy, we were very young, like your age young. We had just started to heat it up in our relationship and I didn't think it could get any better than this...until I realised I was definitely not completely straight. But because we were so young and 'in love', I decided to rush into it and propose to Tracy, I didn't think she'd actually say yes! Although, have you seen her - bonus for me either way. Don't get me wrong, I love Tracy with my entire heart, but there are just some aspects of our relationship that aren't technically as fulfilling as I'd like - If you catch my drift." As Theo said this, I came to the realisation that I was the one fulfilling his fantasy - I didn't know what to feel. I was just a whim for him, a little toy he saw in a gift shop window and decided to buy? I mean I kind of knew this was coming, but wasn't expecting the excruciating pain in my heart to kick in that fast.

Theo saw my face fall and cupped my cheek with his hand, "Baby, Liam. You have to understand that while Tracy and I are still married, she is completely okay with me being with men in order to sustain this relationship. We have discussed this at length many times, and it's true, I don't share but I do share myself with others. I know this is hard for you and I completely get it if you don't wanna see each other any more, in the sexual sense - I'd still be your boss of course."

Still unsure of where I stood with him, I blurted out "But I really really like you! I don't know how to feel about this Mr Raeken, I've never done this kind of thing before." Eyes widening after realising that I sounded like a spoiled child, I immediately looked to the floor, waiting for him to reply.

"First of all, _Liam, _I think we've definitely surpassed a first name basis, so please call me Theo - apart from when I'm pulling your hair and ravishing you, then it's Mr Raeken, Sir or even the occasional daddy." Theo purred seductively, making me blush. Surely this was not the time for him to be talking to me like that? "Also, baby, I can't believe you just admitted that you 'really really like me'! I wasn't sure when you were gonna crack. I kept trying to seduce it out of you but not once did you let up. I'm almost proud of you." 

Why was this conversation so painful for me? Every time he spoke it made me want to rip all of his clothes off - I've never felt like this before.

"I think, Liam, that I would really like to see how this progresses. I'm not sure what exactly I want, but I sure as hell know I want you. Can you forgive me having a wife, and still be my baby boy?" He said, pouting. How was I supposed to refuse that. To be honest I'd made my mind up as soon as he cupped my cheek.

"I think I could be persuaded, _Theo_." I leaned in, almost touching his lips with mine. 

He takes that as a yes please (which I hoped he would) and softly pressed his lips against mine, slowly snaking his hands into my hair as he deepened the kiss. It lasted for a lifetime, finally opening up my mouth and fighting for dominance - I easily let him win the fight. As we pulled apart, I let out a soft moan at the loss of contact, making him groan against my lips in response. 

"Let's not start something we can't finish, huh?" Theo said, standing up, creating some distance between us.

"That's okay, Mr Raeken, we can pick this up tomorrow at work." I replied, smirking. I heard him mutter something under his breath about being completely unprofessional - God, he's one to talk!

As I walked out of the living room, Tracy was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, eyeing me up and down, making sure I was good enough for her Theo. "Nice to meet you Liam. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you!" Tracy said with a glint in her eye.

I gulped nervously, "Yeah, that'd be great - See you soon. Thanks for having me round!" 

Well that was the most awkward experience of my life.

* * *

*Theo POV*

Oh Jesus Christ that boy is gonna be the death of me. I thought I'd lost him just then when Tracy opened the door.

"Hey Trace? Thanks for being so understanding about Liam. He had no idea about any of this-" 

"He DIDN'T KNOW? YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM? Theodore Raeken I thought I taught you better than that!" 

"- I'm sorry Trace, I knew it was wrong okay but things were going so well with him. I didn't wanna scare him off." I finally replied back, feeling ashamed.

"Okay Theo, I'm going up to bed now, don't wait up," she winked, kissing me, haunting the place where Liam's lips were 2 minutes ago.

It wasn't the same as Liam, and I don't think it will ever be the same. 

There's something about him that's different - I might really be falling for him.


	9. 9

A couple of weeks had gone by since my little chat with Theo about where we stood. To be honest, it's been quite uneventful - just some lingering eye contact and a few smirks but I'd still take it. I was constantly thirsting after Theo so anything he gave me was more than welcome, and he knew that.

As he sauntered over to my desk, I immediately knew he wanted something but couldn't tell if it was work or _a personal _favour. Waiting for him to speak, I pretended not to notice that he came over and busied myself with my paperwork.

"Dunbar, my office please. Now." He said, teeth clenched. I really needed to work on the whole not popping a boner everytime he was assertive with me but that could wait until later.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, he looked at me straight faced in response, obviously not looking to sex it up at work. Okay I can do that - maybe.

As we walked silently into his office, I tried to figure out what had gotten him so worked up, not that I was complaining, "What can I do for you Mr Raeken?"

"Baby, I just wanted to see your tight ass walk through my door after the day I've had. Turn around and show daddy what's his." Okaaay, apparently I completely misread that situation.

Shuddering, I slowly walked around to him and let him feel my ass through my trousers, with him pulling me down onto his lap and grinding my hips down on his crotch. "Do you feel that, baby? See how hard you've made me even though you've got all of your clothes on?"

"The-eo, why di-d you call me in he-re?" I asked, temporarily distracted by Theo's hands gripping into my hips.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot - You need to come with me to this work ball tomorrow evening, it's for networking and I need you to write down numbers and names, while also looking extremely delicious so I don't get too bored." 

Before I could respond, he pulled my hair and brought me in to a bruising kiss, really showing me how much it meant to him that I was going to the event with him.

* * *

Why was I nervous? It was literally just a work event, I've done plenty of these before...Just not with Theo when I knew exactly what his cock looks like under those perfectly pressed pants. Let's try not to think about anything sexual while at this event, I really don't want to embarrass him - imagine what he'd do to me. No NO okay that plan lasted 30 seconds.

The people attending the event were some of the most important people in the industry, which is why I don't know any of them - Good thing I'm here to write names down and take numbers because these people all look the same to me - boring old men...except for Peter, Derek and Scott. If I wasn't playing the role of sexy assistant with Theo, I'd gladly take up the role with any of them.

As the night dragged on and on and on, my hand was cramping from writing all of the information down for Theo - some days I really hated being his assistant. Seeming to read my mind, Theo whispers dirty little things into my ear, making me blush bright red. 

"Haven't we done enough networking for tonight, Liam?" He whined, obviously enjoying this as much as I was. "I get bored very easily, and although you look delicious, it doesn't seem to have the same appeal when I can only look but can't touch."

He stood up straight, looked me dead in the eye and said loudly, "I am just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment," winking at me so I would know to follow after him a minute or so later.

The five minute wait was torturous when I knew that a horny, sex-starved (by his standard) Theo Raeken was waiting for me in the bathroom, just raring to fuck me into oblivion. I couldn't take it anymore, no one would notice - and even if they did, so what? We were both two consenting adults, being slightly unprofessional at a work event, but it wasn't like I was underage or anything. With that thought, I snuck off into the bathroom like the whore I knew I was.

* * *

"Theo?" I said softly, in case we weren't alone.

"Helloo baby boy, come into the stall and take off your pants." he replied, already pants down. 

I don't think I had ever felt dirtier than in this moment, shuffling my pants down and stepping into the small stall, Theo dominated me - pressing kisses all over my neck before moving up to bring me into a kiss. 

"So, so, so good for me baby boy, aren't you?" Theo murmured in between kisses, "Would you do anything I told you to?"

I nodded obediently, palming my crotch in the hopes he'd notice how hard I was.

"Words, Liam. Use your words."

"Yes, sir, anything you want sir." I panted out, hoping the teasing would stop there.

"Good boy, turn around so I can lube you up. Do you need opening up or was my little slut expecting this to happen?"

Once again, I blushed furiously because, as his 'little slut', I had expected this to happen so I wanted to make it as easy as possible to get fucked, thoroughly opening myself up before we left.

"I just need lube, Sir. I'm ready to take your cock." I could hear the small groan that came out of his mouth after I'd admitted what I'd done earlier.

Pinning me against the stall door, he pistoned his hips into me, working at breakneck speed to fuck my tight hole. 

"Yes, Theo. Plea-ase." He thrust harder into me, his cock perfectly angled at my sweet spot. As he kept hitting the spot, I moaned louder and louder, barely hearing him say in my ear, "Oh, Liam. Looks like I've found the perfect angle, no?" 

As I open my mouth to reply he slows his thrusts, rolling his hips slowly into me, "Th-heo, what-t are yo-uu doing?" 

"Just giving your stamina a little test, that's all. I like hearing you come undone while my cock is filling you up." 

"Please, Theo. I'm so clo-se, jus-t a little fa-aster. PleAse?"

Seeing that I was literally on the verge of tears, he sped up again, brutally slamming his cock into my needy hole. His fucks were the ones I literally couldn't live without. I'm so close, heat pooling in my stomach when suddenly I came in my underwear like a fucking teenager. 

"Did you just come without my permission? You dirty little boy. Your punishment is to walk out of this bathroom with that cum still seeping through your underwear." 

I whimpered, "Please, no. This is a work event Theo, surely you can't make me do this?" 

"I can do whatever I want baby," He replied, knowing I wasn't really that upset by it.

I pulled up my pants, and with the little dignity that I had left, walked out of the bathroom trying to act as normal as possible. Yeah totally normal walking around a work event with cum trickling down my thigh.

Theo had his arm tightly wrapped around mine and proceeded to start mingling again, specifically with the colleagues that I knew - of course. 

Obviously looking disheveled, Scott said, "Have fun tonight Liam?"

"You know he did, just look at his hair and that limp," Peter said, sidling up behind Scott. 

"Now, now boys look how much he's blushing." Theo hushed them, moving us away from the group. "Let's go, Liam. I think we've done enough networking for one night."

That was definitely the most interesting work event I've ever been to - not that I'm complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'alls feeling the whole daddy thing because if not I'll minimise it - it just feels quite natural between them idk. Let me know :)


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry about the delay in writing - I have been super busy at the moment! I will try to set up a schedule for like uploading every other week. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!

Arriving at work the next day was as stressful as you'd imagine. I had come to terms with the fact that everybody knew I was Theo's sexy assistant/fucktoy but I was definitely not prepared for them to look at me differently when I'd literally had a conversation with them while cum was trickling down my leg. Not that the thought wasn't hot because it was, but it was more the fact like a few of them *cough* _Peter, _basically fucked me with their eyes everytime I walked past them. Secretly deep down I think I love the attention but I can't tell yet - but it is obvious that Theo doesn't like it. I thought he was possessive before - pfft, that was nothing compared to now. He purposefully marked me in places that I couldn't cover up as easily, but it didn't make one bit of difference considering everyone in the office knew I fuck him on the daily.

It was a regular thing now, him calling me into his office and putting me to 'work'. I'd walk in feeling verry empty and walk out filled to the brim - I loved it. He would do anything, at anytime, to get me on his thick cock and this was a power I could easily get used to. To put it simply - I was Daddy's Little Bitch - doesn't that have a lovely ring to it? 

Once I was safely in the confines of my little office, I felt much more secure than I did in the kitchen - reminding me of when Theo got very handsy there a couple of times. Working away at my desk, a hand tilted my chin up to look at them, expecting it to be Theo I giggled and looked up to bat my eyelashes knowing that it drives him crazy. Nope was definitely not Theo - It was Peter Hale looking like he wanted to take me apart and make me forget everything but his name. 

"Oh Liam, do you pull that pretty little face for everyone, or just me?" he questioned, smirking as I pulled my chin from his grasp. 

"No Si-ir, I didn't mean to be so unprofessional, I'm so sorry." I stuttered out, blushing.

"That's too bad, I think you'd look so beautiful being split open on me. Don't you?" he purred, leaning closer and closer to my face.

It was so awful that I was getting turned on by this but I can't resist a man in a suit. 

As if by magic, MY man in a suit walked over to my desk and said, "Mr Dunbar, see me in my office. I have some urgent work for you." Oh thank God I was saved.

"Sorry Mr Hale, Mr Raeken needs my assistance in his office." I was so relieved that Theo came to get me, I was starting to think Peter wasn't going to take no for an answer. I rushed off to Theo's office, feeling Peter's gaze follow me.

* * *

"Did daddy's little angel decide I wasn't enough for you? Am I not filling you up enough? Answer me, Liam!" He shouted, placing his hands firmly on the desk.

"I am so so sorry daddy. Mr Ha-ale came up to me and started fli-irting with me! I didn't know what to do. I am so grateful you came to save me - please let me make it up to you." I grovelled, falling to my knees and crawling over to the other side of the desk. 

He sat down in the office chair and sighed, "I always thought you had more willpower than that baby. If you really want to make it up to me, you can warm my cock while I do some work - Do not distract me though, just keep me comfortable, got it? You aren't allowed to touch yourself either, that's what bad boys get. You need to understand that you are mine." 

I whined slightly, wanting much more than his cock in my mouth - the least he could do is give me his cum - how was I supposed to spend as long as he wanted hard, with a cock in my mouth that I couldn't play with or suck. Literally what was the point? Why do I even try?

While I was reciting my inner monologue, Theo's hands were guiding my head to his crotch, silently asking me to get to work. I slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his soft cock out, and then assumed the position - under the desk in between his legs. I started to lick the tip a little, seeing how far I could push it without getting punished more. He quickly pulled my hair and I moaned in response, "Dirty bitch, I told you not to distract me." He was definitely not in the mood to be messed with today - Is this all because of Peter Hale declaring his desire to fuck me? I can't believe I'm worth that much to him.

I decided to be obedient and sat there for what felt like hours just warming his cock, painfully hard - hoping he would take pity on me and at least let me suck him. 

After he finished most of his work, he pulled my hair again and pushed me down a little on his cock. Finally, this is what I came here for - he was plumping up nicely for me and I swirled my tongue around the tip, ghosting over the slit a couple of times, just to hear him groan and whine. Sucking him down like a lollipop, he didn't last long and soon his load was on my tongue. "Open wide, show me that you're daddy's whore."

I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out, putting on a show for him. Theo moaned and said, "you are such a good boy, you know that? Swallow for me Liam. I know you love it." He was right, I did love it. I swallowed it down in one gulp and showed him my empty mouth, my cock twitching at how fucking sexy that was. 

"Do you wanna continue this at my house? Tracy's out of town and won't be back for a couple of days." Theo purred in my ear, seducing me like the predator he was. How could I say no to that?

* * *

The drive to Theo's was intensely sexual and let's just say we almost crashed a couple of times. We finally made it to the front door, grabbing and kissing each other all the way over there. He took out his keys and dropped them on the floor, "Can you pick them up for me Li? I'd really appreciate your help," wow very subtle Theo. I slowly bent over and quickly felt a pair of hands grabbing at it. He pushed his crotch into the cleft of my ass and I literally had to take a deep breath so I didn't get arrested for fucking someone outside their front door. I brushed his hands away and stood up, unlocking the door and pulling Theo inside by his tie.

Once again we were taking a little extra time to get upstairs, hands roaming all over each other, tripping up the stairs a couple of times but then we finally made it. Theo's room - definitely seductive, kind of like my dreams, but now this is real life. He pushed me onto the bed and started kissing my neck, leaving me with his signature marks all over my throat. His hand trailed down my thigh and started to palm at my crotch, silently begging me to discard some clothing. 

Soon we were in various states of undressed and I was definitely ready to have some proper fun, "Where's the lube, Theo?" I asked, raring to go.

"In the bedside table next to you," he replied, slapping my ass, earning a moan from me.

I reached over to the bedside table and saw a picture of Tracy and Theo on their wedding day. I suddenly realised that I was about to be fucked by Theo in the same bed that he fucks Tracy in. My heart started pounding and I just burst into tears - They had sex in this very bed where I was about to get my ass fucked, WITH THE SAME COCK. Theo rushed to my side and said, "What's wrong baby?" Obviously confused by the situation. I threw the photo onto the bed and started sobbing into his chest.

"I-I don't wa-ant to h-ave sex in th-e same bed you do with her," I stumbled out, still sobbing.

"Baby, Liam. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it. I would never do this to hurt you - I just completely didn't think about how you'd feel about it." He said as he stroked my hair, rocking me in his arms. 

"This is so stupid, I don't even know what came over me. I thought I was fine with this whole thing but maybe I'm not. Do you think we're going too fast?" 

"Liam, this is my fault. I just threw you in the deep end with this relationship. I think we might need to go back to the basics." Theo said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wha-at do you mean?" I replied, starting to calm down a bit.

"How would you like to go on a date? I could take you out to a lovely restaurant, we could have a beautiful candlelit dinner. What do you say?" 

"That sounds perfect Theo. When did you have in mind," I smiled, wiping the tears away. 


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one! Still working on getting chapters out on time!

Did Theo just ask me out on a date? He's literally seen me naked but him asking me out has made me much more nervous - I didn't realise Theo was the dating type. Maybe he isn't, maybe it's just for me. Oh God I hope it's just for me.

I texted Theo, asking him where we were going because I needed to get my outfit just right. He replied with "You'll find out when we get there ;)" God he was so infuriating.

"Can you at least tell me the dress code?" I texted back, gritting my teeth.

"There isn't a dress code, I'd rather you came naked ;)"

I blushed so hard I'm fairly certain Theo must feel it radiating off the screen. That conversation, while sexy, didn't answer my question but he did say something about a candlelit dinner so I'm hoping that smart casual would work well.

After going to the gym, I came home and had a nice, long, steamy shower to soothe my aching muscles. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop thinking about Theo's hands running over my body instead of my own - I can't jerk off in the shower right before meeting him, can I? Would he know? Liam, shut up of course he wouldn't know. I ran my hand lower and lower, tugging gently at the base of my cock, imagining it was Theo here. Moaning softly, I picked up the pace, not wanting to be late for our date, and came quickly, chasing thoughts of Theo.

I looked in the mirror, dressed in tight black jeans and a crisp button-down shirt. I clean up pretty well - I just hope Theo thought so too. The doorbell rang, oh my fucking God. It's go time. 

Rushing downstairs, I waiting a couple breaths before opening the door. My heart stopped - he looked fucking delicious. He was holding a bunch of roses and offered them to me with a smile, "Ready to get wooed?" he said, chuckling and motioning me outside.

I didn't expect Theo to have a truck - It was a very manly truck, with a lot of room in the back for manly truck things. I think Theo and I could make good use of this car in the future. I hopped in somewhat gracefully, and we started driving, happily chatting away.

We arrived at the restaurant and all I can say is thank God I look okay and decided to go smart casual - this looks like a VERY fancy restaurant, I can't believe he'd take me somewhere this fancy. I love getting wooed by Theo.

Sitting down at our table, we ordered our food, and as promised - there was a candle at the centre of the table. 

"Baby, you look so beautiful tonight, I want to ravish you right here and now." Theo said seductively, taking my hand in his. 

I responded by blushing hard and mumbling a "thank you." He was literally a Greek god and he's complimenting me?!?

"So, Theo what's your favourite colour?" I asked, giggling.

"Liam, you've had my cock down your throat and you're asking what my favourite colour is?" he replied, "Green." 

"Theo that's my favourite colour too!! We're made for each other!"

The food arrived shortly after I'd asked some more questions like: Favourite film, cats or dogs, and the make or break: Which Lord of the Rings film is the best.

Oh my god, the food was fucking amazing. I took a bite and moaned, rolling my eyes back then biting my lip after I'd swallowed. I could see Theo's fingers gripping the side of the table as he tried not to play my little game. 

"Baby, you know you can't go around doing this to me."

"Doing what, _Daddy?"_ I slid my foot up his leg and pressed into his crotch, applying a little bit of pressure.

"Li-iam, I thought we were going to take things slow? What happened to letting me woo you until we felt a bit more comfortable together? I thou-ught we were o-on the same pa-age." He gasped out, trying to control his breathing.

"Yeah you're right Theo. I completely forgot that we were trying to take things slow - I'll stop now, don't worry." I took my foot off his crotch and he whined softly at the loss of contact - he was obviously regretting that decision.

I ate my food, occasionally moaning sinfully because of the food (but not really) and watching Theo squirm.

"Do you want dessert, baby?" He asked, finishing his plate.

"Does it involve you and some whipped cream?" I questioned, batting my eyelashes.

"You're really testing my patience baby. I promised you we'd take things slower and I'm gonna fucking keep that promise, okay?" he grumbled.

"Wow, you really do care, don't you? I don't want dessert thanks." I replied, not fully believing that he actually wanted to take it a bit slower. I can't believe he really cared about me that much - I think we are both definitely catching feelings.

After Theo paid, not letting me see the bill, he drove me home while we did another twenty questions. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone like him in my life.

When we arrived at my house, Theo pulled me in to a loving, chaste kiss - completely taking me by surprise. I tried to get him to fight for dominance but he was having none of it, "Liam," _kiss_, "What," _kiss, "Did," __kiss, _"I," _kiss, _"say," _kiss _"earlier." He couldn't pull me off him even if he tried, I kept chasing his sweet taste. I planted one last kiss on his lips and got out of the car.

"Goodnight, _Daddy." _


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the plan is to publish a chapter every Thursday. Right now it seems pretty doable so let's see how things go!

I woke up after a long night of dreaming about Theo taking me on dates and cuddling me and taking me to the movies…very different to what I normally dream about.

As the elevator doors opened, I could feel the tension and stress in the air. Boy this was going to be a busy day - I just hope it won’t affect me too much. Not even having time for a coffee, I sat down at my desk and started tackling the thousands of emails that I’d received in the space of 10 minutes. I didn’t even get a chance to thank Theo for the wonderful date last night, to be honest I hadn’t even seen him this morning - he’s probably holed up in his office.

“Dunbar, these papers need filing. Once you’ve done them come and find me so I can give you the next lot.” Derek said, plonking a large stack of papers and forms to be filed. Just my luck, getting a fuckload of paperwork to do! Derek has always been intimidating but after seeing the way he acted around that twink he was into I found it difficult to take him seriously. I smirked, thinking about the way Stiles has Derek wrapped around his finger.

“What are you laughing at?” Derek snapped, obviously feeling the pressure.

“Nothing Sir, just a conversation I had earlier.” I squeaked out, avoiding eye contact with him.

He stalks off and I’m left with a mountain of paperwork that needed to get done ASAP.

Every so often, my eyes dart to Theo’s door or the way to the kitchen, desperately either needing a dose of Raeken or caffeine - but I couldn’t, I had to finish this work. Finally, I was at least half way through the first stack when Isaac fucking Lahey makes a beeline for my desk, looking for someone to shout at. He picked me.

“Dunbar! Why hasn’t that report been finished? I thought you said it was done! I can’t believe you’d be so stupid as to not finish it already. Get it done within the hour.” Isaac told me angrily.

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. I’ll have it done now Sir.” I replied, once again trying not to look him in the eye. It was awkward enough considering I’d given him a serious case of blue balls.

So now I had to drop everything and finish this fucking report that was definitely going to take more than an hour.

Running my fingers through my hair and sighing, I slapped myself across the face and tried to complete this stupid report that literally meant nothing. A coffee was placed on my desk, smelling fucking delicious. I immediately recognised the hand that placed it on the table and grinned. Looking up at Theo, I met his eyes and blew a cheeky little kiss at him.

"Thank you so much for this. You always seem to know what I want," I said appreciatively. 

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You've been working so hard." Theo asked, with slight worry in his tone.

"Is that okay Sir?"

"Please, I insist. I'll get someone else to finish the report and the paperwork. I'll swing by after work and de-stress."

"Thank you so much Theo, I really needed this."

* * *

I race home in record time and soon I'm flopped on the couch in my briefs and an oversized sweater. Flicking on the tv, I watch about 4 seasons of 'Full House' when I get a message from Theo:

On the one hand being bent over his knee didn't sound like such a bad thing - but on the other hand I was loving this wooing, we're slowing down type thing that he's doing. I go back to watching my show and half an episode later, the doorbell rings.

I open the door, completely forgetting that I was wearing my briefs - until Theo looked me up and down hungrily.

"I thought I told you not to test me," he growled, clutching the bag of Chinese food veerry tightly. 

"At least I didn't do what I said I would," I replied, waving him to come in so we could tuck into the food.

I got two forks out of the drawer when I felt hands snaking around my waist. I leant backwards to give Theo better access to my throat, knowing his plan was to mark me up.

We pulled apart and I whined at the loss of contact, slightly bulging in my briefs. We sat on the couch, swaddled in blankets and watched even more 'Full House'. After we finished eating, I snuggled down into Theo's arms while he carded his fingers through my hair. I felt so secure and safe in his arms.

"Thank you for making my day better. I like this going slow thing." I whispered, not wanting to break the coziness of the room. My heart was racing, I stopped my brain from making me blurt out 'I love you'. It was too soon. I snuggled back down and could feel my eyes closing, being lulled to sleep by Theo playing softly with my hair. 

I could definitely get used to this.


	13. 13

Stepping out of the elevator, I turn the corner to my desk and see a huge bouquet of flowers sitting there. Roses, my favourite - wonder who got me these? I check the card which read:

_To my little angel,_

_Thanks for letting me woo you._

_From,_

_Daddy x_

Once I’d finished reading the note, my face went bright red as my eyes landed on the word ‘daddy’. Of course it was Theo, I was definitely a fan of him being a gentleman, but I’m also missing the rough, shitty Theo - I feel like we’ve really connected over the last week but I’m also feeling a little sex-starved.

Typing away, already on my fourth cup of coffee, I spot Peter in the corner of my eye, hoping he’ll fuck off if I pay him no attention.

“Dunbar, how’d you like those lips around something other than your coffee mug?” he asked, undressing me with his eyes.

My only response was to splutter into my coffee and to not reply to his question.

“C’mon Dunbar, you can’t ignore me forever. One of these days you’ll come to me on your knees, begging.”

Theo walks out of his office and I try to get him to notice the situation, and thankfully he did as he usually looks over at me whenever he can. Understanding that I was uncomfortable with the conversation, Theo strode over to my desk and said loudly “Peter, a word please.” Peter’s eyes shut and he muttered a ‘fuck’ under his breath.

“Yes of course Theo, I’ll come to your office now.”

* * *

*In Theo’s office/Theo’s POV*

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Peter? The kid could easily take you to court for workplace sexual harassment!” I said, raising my tone.

“Tell me Theo, did that stop you? Huh? Remember all those times when you fucked him?” Peter retorted.

“Get real Peter, take the hint. He’s clearly interested in someone else.”

Shouting now, Peter replies, “He’s being paid to do whatever we want - and I want him!”

That’s it, I couldn’t take it anymore. I shoved Peter against the wall and growled at him, “Don’t fucking treat him like a prostitute. He’s MY personal assistant.”

Letting go of him, I open the door angrily and point towards it. Peter stalks off, not making eye contact with Liam.

The door slams shut.

* * *

*Back to Liam POV*

Knocking on the door, Iwait for Theo to answer and enter his office.

“Peter, I swear to God - I thought I told you to fucking leave me alone.” Theo growled.

“I’m not Peter!” I squeaked out, holding my hands up, “I come in peace.”

Theo chuckled and waved me into his office. God he looked so fucking delicious when he smiled, I’d almost forgotten how good he looks.

"I just wanted to come in and thank you properly for being my knight in shining armor, saving me from the big bad wolf." I seductively wiggled my eyebrows and sauntered over to behind his desk. Bending down for a chaste kiss, I savour every single moment of his lips on mine - not wanting this to end but also wanting it to go much further. 

I straddle his waist and start to pepper kisses all over his face, first jokingly, but it suddenly got more serious when I reached the jawline and neck area. I could feel him starting to bulge in his pants and I sat firmly on top of his thighs, grinding occasionally, moaning softly into his ear. This reminded me of how we started - sucking his cock underneath the desk while Scott had a conversation with him. That all seems so long ago! Time flies when you're being labelled as a homewrecker.

"Li-am, baby. Are yo-u sure you wan-na do th-is?" Theo asks, somewhat reluctantly. 

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life, I want that dick." I replied, sinking to my knees and spreading his thighs apart with my hands. God, I fucking missed this...

Unzipping his pants, I mouth at his clothed crotch, knowing soon enough his hands will be firmly in my hair, pushing me down onto his cock. 

I know him so well - he growls softly and says "Pleaase baby, suck Daddy's cock! Please!" I chuckle in response and pull his briefs down, cock almost slapping me in the face. 

"Oh God you have no idea how much I missed this Daddy! I've needed your cock for such a long time." I whined out, slowly planting kisses up and down the base of his cock. 

"You know exactly how I like it but please, please no more teasing baby! I can't handle it."

Once I'd slicked up my prize, I took him down like a pro, his hands guiding my head further down onto his cock. 

"You take me so well Liam. No one has ever done it better than you," Theo moaned out, making sure my nose was touching his happy trail. 

I gagged a bit and pulled off his cock for a breather. With my little break over, I got back to work and kitten licked the tip, because I know he loves that.

Soon I could taste his salty precome on my tongue and I lap it all up - waiting for the real thing. He comes down my throat like a fountain and I open my mouth, show him my tongue, and then gulp it down - just like he taught me. 

I get up and bring him into a dirty kiss, tucking his dick back into his briefs and zipping his pants up for him. 

"You're welcome - There's plenty more where that came from." I smirked as I started to walk away.

He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back into his lap, palming at my crotch. 

"You need a little bit of help there? You know how I love giving just as much as I love receiving." 

"Absolutely not, _Daddy! _This was your thank you gift. Besides - I've wanted to do that for such a long time."


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the deal - I have two weeks of exams coming up so I'll have a chapter up tonight (sorry it's a little late) but please bear with me if I don't get a chapter up within the next two weeks :) I'll try my hardest to get the chapters out on time.
> 
> Also fuck Valentine's Day amirite?

This sucks - who knew dating a married man would be so hard?

After texting Theo, I got back to work, making sure I was free this evening to sit alone eating ice cream and watching more shitty tv shows. My work phone rings and it's Theo, growling "Baby, come into my office. Please." I mumbled back an okay and hung up. Yikes.

Knocking tentatively on his door, I opened it and was beckoned inside by the hands that I was extremely familiar with.

"I need you to understand that I really don't want to go for dinner with her but she's technically my wife and if she says something is important then we need to trust her on that, okay?" Theo rushed out, like he was preparing that from the moment he got my text.

"Hey, don't worry about it - It's not like you're gonna just stay at home and have really raunchy, rough sex." I chuckled nervously, seriously hoping that wasn't going to be the case.

He giggled in response, saying "Is my baby boy getting jealous? How many times have I told you you're my one and only - apart from the fact that I have a wife. I did that part before I met you." Theo pulled me into his lap for a snuggle, wrapping his big arms around me and reassuring me that there was nothing to worry about.

"I'll see you after dinner?" 

* * *

*Theo POV*

Buttoning up my shirt, I was stressed. Like more stressed than I've ever been before because of Tracy. When she says 'I need to talk to you. It's important' the only thing that comes to mind is pregnancy, but we use protection so unless we're really super unlucky, it shouldn't be that.

The drive to the restaurant was silent, the quiet purr of the engine the only sound we could hear. As we pulled up to the place, Tracy puts her hand on my forearm and says "Theo, before we go in there - remember this is a public place." Fucking hell, now I was scared.

We sat down at the table and ordered our drinks, rum and coke for me and white wine for Tracy.

"Spit it out Tracy, the suspense is killing me." I blurted out, seriously not expecting myself to start with that. 

"I want a divorce." Tracy says with a straight face, taking a big gulp of her wine.

My heart stopped - Could this seriously be it? Was I free at last? 

"Is this about Liam?" I countered, knowing it probably was. 

"Are you fucking joking Theo? Are you really that surprised that your little kink for homewreckers has finally wrecked your home? I just hope your toyboy is worth it." 

"Shut the fuck up Tracy, you didn't seem to have an issue when it was Scott? Or maybe that's because he joined in a couple of times? Just because Liam doesn't want to fuck you doesn't mean you can fucking insult him in front of me." I snapped.

"Look all I'm saying is that I can't fucking do this anymore, Theo. It's either me or him - I don't wanna have to share you anymore." 

"Fine. I pick Liam - I'll call my lawyer in the morning and we can draft the paperwork." I slammed some money down for the drinks and stormed off. Fuck her.

* * *

Suddenly I was at Liam's apartment, no prior warning for him but seeing as though he wanted to make plans with me I assumed he was home.

I ring the buzzer and say "I'm here to see Liam, it's Theo." The door buzzed and I went through to the elevator.

Knocking on the door, my heart was racing. Why was I so nervous about this? I've been to his apartment before. 

The door opens and a stranger comes face to face with me, "You must be Theo, Liam's told me so much about you!" He winks, "If you fucking hurt him I'll rip your balls off, he doesn't need to be hurt again." - ahh so this was his roommate Mason.

Liam walks in.

* * *

*Liam POV*

"Theo? What are you doing here?" I said, coming into the room only wearing a pair of gray sweats. He fucking looks delicious, in his button up shirt, tight pants, and hair tousled. I wanna fucking do a running jump into his arms and smell his perfect aftershave while he carries me bridal style into my bedroom. 

I was snapped out of my daydream when Theo says, "Baby? I need to have a little chat with you - alone." 

Yikes, that's one way to turn me off. "Okay, my room?"

I lead him to my room and sit him down on the bed, "So, Theo, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked nervously.

"Baby, I've got some really great news - Tracy and I are getting a divorce." He beamed at me, looking even more delicious.

Wow, my heart started beating fucking fast and I couldn't believe my luck. I was finally getting Theo all to myself. No more having to play second fiddle to Tracy. Could life get any better? 

"I can't believe this, Theo! How are you feeling about it? I know she meant a lot to you..." I trailed off, secretly hoping I wasn't the entire reason for this divorce. 

"Liam, look at me. You mean a lot to me - much more than she ever did. To be honest, much more than anyone. I am so fucking happy that I can give you 100% of my attention now...You better get used to seeing me a lot more!" He launched into an attack, tickling and peppering kisses all over me, before bringing me into a dirty kiss, with his hands running through my hair. 

I moaned into his mouth and pulled back, replying breathlessly, "Yeah I think I could get used to this preeetty quickly." Pulling him into another kiss, I made my way into his lap and got as close to him as possible. I could feel him tenting in his pants, "hmmm, is daddy getting excited? Need me to help you out?" 

"No baby, let me take care of you like you did to me - with a little extra," he winked, dropping to his knees and shimmying my pants down. Soon enough I had his mouth taking my entire cock, with him grabbing my hands and begging me to pull his hair, knowing that I loved it. I pulled him off my cock, whining "Daddy, I wanna cum on your cock - pleaaaaase!" 

"Your wish is my command," he smirked and brought his fingers up to my mouth, and on instinct, I opened and got them all nice and wet for him.

"You're such a good boy Liam, you know that? Begging for daddy's cock? Getting my fingers all ready for your tight little hole? I haven't fucked you in a while, so unless you've had a little fun that I didn't know about, it should be as tight as a virgin's. He growled out, becoming primal.

"No one but you daddy. I'm only yyours, pro-mise." I squeaked out as he circled my hole with his spit-slicked fingers. 

"Plea-aaaaaaaase, just prep me already! I need your fingers!" I begged, hoping he would take pity on me.

He smiled and pushed the first finger in and stopped, "Is this enough baby? Do you think we should stop?"

"WhAt? Don't fucking stop or I'll go fuck Peter." I growled out, pushing back against his finger, begging for another.

He did not like that idea, not at all, "You'll never go to Peter, you'll always be satisfied with me baby - I'll ruin other men for you, you'll only be craving daddy's cock." He pushed in the next finger, and the next, opening me up and getting me all ready for him.

"You ready baby?"

I think my moan was answer enough. He lubed up his throbbing cock and teased my hole with the tip, slowly pushed in, letting me feel every inch. He started to thrust into me at a bruising pace - God I love the way he gets rough when I mention other men. I wonder what he would say if I ever mentioned Scott? Would he be into that? Hmmm. I'll mull it over - Scott is a fine piece of ass so no complaints here.

"You like this, baby? What are you thinking about - you've gone a bit quiet. You know I love how vocal you are." 

Shit, I've been busted. 

"Nothing, Daddy. You're just fucking me so good that I'm lost for words?" Would that work? His thrusts slowed and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Baby, what are you thinking about really?" 

"Um, I'm basically thinking about what Scottwouldbelikewithusmaybeifwehadathreesome." 

"Speak up baby, I heard some of what you said, and I liked it."

"Really? You'd think about it? Bringing Scott into this might be pretty hot. I don't know I still need to think about it a little."

"Okay baby, let's talk about it after I fuck you senseless." He picks up the pace and his hips piston into me, forcing moans out of me.

"Where do you want it? You're milking my cock so fucking well." He gasped.

"You can come in me if you want Daddy," I replied, blushing slightly. 

"Oh, is that something my baby wants...interesting."

He picks up the pace again and buries himself to the hilt, and true to his word, he fills me up with his hot load. Feeling him inside me still, I pushed back onto him and fucked my prostate slowly on his dick until I came all over my chest.

"Oh baby," he said pulling out of me, "You look like a fucking masterpiece, I can't wait to see this a lot more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, absolutely didn't mean for this to turn into smut but we haven't had a proper one of these in a while so enjoy ;) Hope it makes up for being a bit late!


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the plan for this work is to finish after 25-30 chapters and then do spin-off oneshots with different kinks and things like that. 
> 
> Does that sound like something you guys would want?

The first thing I felt was warm, and slightly sticky.

But then my brain focused on the most important thing - the fact that there were some big strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. Wait - is Theo in my bed? I’m gonna get so much shit from Corey and Mason oh my God - wait again, I’m a grown-ass man and Theo is technically almost single. That can wait until later, I decided, so I snuggled down closer into my hunk of a man, pressing slightly against his crotch, just to wake him up a little bit. Suddenly, I felt his mouth on the nape of my neck, planting small kisses and soon enough we were facing each other with me edging closer and closer to him - At this point we were basically like the same person. I stared into his eyes and got lost in the tranquil mixture of gray and light blue that swirl together beautifully - with a hint of gold around the iris. They were the most ridiculously gorgeous eyes I had ever seen in my life and I could stare into them for hours without blinking.

“Hey baby, how’d you sleep?” He smirked, his gravelly morning voice hitting a little bit different in my chest.

“That was the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had. Let’s go get some breakfast,” I replied, planting a quick kiss on his lips and getting out of bed - stomach rumbling. As I hopped out of bed, I realised that I was completely naked, and that Theo was staring intently at my ass.

“Theo, I’m hungry,” I whined, “Don’t start something we can’t finish quickly.” As I said this I slowly bent over and picked up Theo’s shirt from the night before, and starting buttoning it up over me. Didn’t fit 100% but it reached just below my ass so I figured it’s nothing Mason and Corey haven’t seen before. Theo grumbled slightly as he got out of bed and found some pants to wear. So I guess he’s not a morning person then.

* * *

Walking to the kitchen, I felt a little like I was doing the walk of shame, only heightened because I was wearing Theo’s clothes and he mine. Corey and Mason were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their coffee and gossiping.

“So nice of you to join us boys. Theo sit down, let me get you some coffee!” Mason said, standing up and offering Theo his chair.

“Did you have a nice time last night?” Corey asked, giggling slightly, “Let’s just say that the walls are veeery thin, aren’t they _daddy?” _Upon hearing that word, the blood drained from our faces and I can safely say we were extremely embarrassed.

“Oka-aaay, Corey. Thanks for making sure Theo can never come round ever again.” I mumbled sheepishly, while silently apologising to Theo about the ridiculous household I had brought him into. We hastily grabbed our coffee and slinked back to my room, hearing Mason and Corey chuckling about God knows what.

*

We sat down on my bed and my heart was pounding - partly because there was a beautiful specimen in front of me, but also because I came to the realisation that I was 100% the cause of Theo and Tracy’s divorce. _Home wrecker. _I used to think that nickname had a nice ring to it but now that it means I literally split up a marriage, it just makes me feel dirty - and not in a good way. Theo tilted my chin up and made me look him in the eyes.

“What are you thinking about baby?” he asked quietly

“I just feel awful that I’m the reason you and Tracy are getting a divorce,” tears rolling down my face.

“What! Don’t you ever blame yourself ever again Liam. Tracy and I were completely incompatible, arguing every day, me needing to fuck other people - it was never going to stay perfect and we should’ve come to terms with it sooner. I’m sorry you had to get caught up in this,” he replied, wiping the tears away.

“Are you sure you aren’t upset with me?”

“I could never get upset with you baby. All you need to worry about is the fact that I’m yours and you’re mine 100%. I love you.”

I stopped crying immediately, did I hear correctly? Theo fucking Raeken loves me? I’ve been waiting for him to say that for ages! Oh shit I can’t leave him hanging…

“I love you too, Theo.”

* * *

*Next day at work*

I can’t get over it - Theo Raeken loves ME - no one else. How did this even happen?1? I thought about that evening over and over again as I was doing my filing and scheduling meetings on Theo’s behalf. My eyes hovered over one meeting that was scribbled down on the list ‘_Lawyer papers’ _and I felt another sharp pang of guilt in my stomach.

Distracting me from my work, Stiles walked in holding two steaming cups of coffee and a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, dipshit - Coffee break?” he winked at me and sat down at my desk.

“How could I refuse an offer like that?” I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

We spent almost the entire afternoon chatting about life, Derek, and Theo, as well as sending emails and doing crappy jobs. Stiles was going into great detail about all of the things that Derek liked when the devil himself walks over, whispering in Stiles’ ear, “What are you talking about that’s making you giggle so much baby?”

Stiles leans his head back and stares up at Derek, answering with a “nothing, _daddy_,” - the last part coming out in a hushed voice. I blushed and busied myself with work for a moment while Derek tugged at Stiles’ hair for a moment, drawing out a strained moan from the younger man.

Derek sauntered off and both of us watched his ass as he went back to his office. Stiles turned back to me, grinning even wider than before, saying “relax Liam, we all do that sort of stuff - They love the rush of power - In this sort of establishment you best believe that all of the bosses have some sort of power kink, it’s up to us to figure it out.”

“Theo loves it and now I just can’t stop calling him that - I have to stop myself when we’re in meetings.”

“Don’t we all ahaha. I gotta dash Liam - It’s time for me to torment Derek some more, wish me luck!” he said, skipping straight into Derek’s office and closing the door.

I started properly working again, only to be buzzed into Theo’s office, like I am pretty much every day and he motioned me over to sit on his lap.

“Do you wanna come over for dinner baby?” he asked, nipping at my earlobe.

“Will it be awkward?”

“Tracy moved out already - she couldn’t wait to be outta there. We’ll have the whole house to ourselves.”

“That sounds perfect, daddy. What time do you want me?”


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this is a bit of a filler chapter - sorry!
> 
> I'm finding it hard at the minute to be motivated enough to write...I'm trying my best :)

* * *

I woke up this morning with a throbbing headache and I could already tell that today was not going to be good. Snoozing my alarm for another 10 minutes...and another 10 minutes...and another 10 minutes, I woke up again feeling a little bit more refreshed. I checked my phone oh my God - I was going to be late for work. 

I quickly jumped out of bed, put on the closest thing that looked clean and rushed out the door, trying to decide whether I could grab a cup of coffee before I was super late. As I was getting in the elevator on my way up to the office, I made sure that I avoided Theo because I couldn't afford to get in shit about being late - I would lose my mind if he shouted at me today and treated me like an employee.

Sheepishly sitting down at my desk, I opened my laptop and started pretending like I'd been there the whole morning before risking going into the kitchen for coffee. I decided it had to be done so I snuck into kitchen and guess who I saw...Theo.

"Dunbar! I didn't see you this morning, why were you late?” Theo asked, no sign of judgement or anger in his voice.   
  


“Because I fucking did okay can I not just work in peace. I’m here now that’s all that matters.” I replied, stalking back to my desk.

* * *

My phone rang, I hesitantly answered it with a shaky, “Hello?”

”Once again I find myself having to call you into my office. Get in here now.”

”Yes Theo.” 

“Yes what?”

”Yes Daddy.”

* * *

I made my way to his office and braces myself before knocking on the door and entering.   
  
“You wanted to see me sir?”   
  
“Yes, sit down Dunbar - we need to have a little chat about your behaviour earlier.”

I gulped and thumped down in the chair, nervous (but kind of excited?) about what was going to happen next.

”Your behaviour at work today has been unacceptable and it needs to stop.” He says, leaning over the desk, “Do you think that just because you’re fucking the boss it means you get a free pass to speak to me however you like?” He motioned me forward and I sat obediently on his lap.   
  


He slowly licked a stripe up my neck, making me shudder. “Nuh-uh-uh, naughty boys don’t get treats, I was just giving myself a little taste of my favourite candy.” Theo tilted my chin to meet his eyes and in the most panty-dropping way said “Bend over my knee, I’m gonna teach you a lesson about respect - before we start, are you okay with spanking?” 

“I’ve never tried it before Sir but I’m not opposed to it..I was naughty after all,” I giggled like a little school boy getting put on the naughty step. 

Bending over his knee, my crotch digging into his lap getting harder by the second, he pulled my pants down and grabbed my ass, saying “Okay baby I want you to count for me and say thank you after each one - We are teaching you a lesson in respect aren’t we?”   
  
“Yes daddy.” 

“One. Thank you”

”I’m gonna start off with 10 okay baby? You’re so good for me. I can’t wait to make your ass cherry red.”   
  


*Smack*

”Two, thank you daddy,” feeling the sting of his hand go straight to my dick.

”Three, please daddy need punishing.” 

Suddenly we were already at 10 and I could feel him rubbing his hands all over my asscheeks, occasionally ghosting his finger over my puckered hole. As I whimpered he removed his hands completely saying, “nope! Bad boys don’t get treats -You’ll just have to work on your attitude won’t you?”   
  


As if I wasn’t just bent over his lap, he quickly kissed my cheek and said “Get back to work - Have fun with the hard on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not my best work - I’m sorry!!


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got my mojo back! 
> 
> Currently writing this as I try to strip the orange dye out of my hair :) Fun times

It wasn't hard to tell but I was burnt out. I could hardly stand talking to anyone and even Theo was starting to notice - after I was late to work a couple more times and my ass had been smacked a LOT more. Trudging into work, coffee in hand, I automatically made my way into Theo's office - At this point I didn't care if he had a meeting or not.

"Dunbar! To what to I owe the pleasure?" Theo said, shifting his eyes to the seat in front of him occupied by Scott. Oh shit - I've done it again.

"I am so sorry Mr Raeken, Mr McCall - I should've checked whether you were busy or not."

"Nonsense!" replied Scott, beckoning me, "In fact...We were just talking about you. Take a seat."

I sat down tentatively, feeling a little nervous considering their past together but Theo's presence calmed me down slightly. 

"Scott - Do you really think we should be discussing this in a work environment? I don't know if now is the right time." Theo questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Theo, if he is anything like you say he is I'm assuming he'll be more than willing to comply."

Scott turned to face me, big brown eyes meeting mine. Gosh he was attractive.

"Theo and I have noticed that you have taken a bit of an interest in me over the past couple of weeks - would you deny that?" Scott started, making my heart pound harder.

"Uhmm...I - Sir, I'm..." 

"This isn't a test baby. I know you like him, I just wanna give you a little something to reward you for being such a good boy, working so hard for us." Theo explained with a slight sparkle in his eye.

I nodded my head in confirmation, I mean Scott was a delicious specimen of a man and I could absolutely see myself getting plowed into next week by him.

"Well if that's the case, Liam, your daddy here thinks we should maybe get to know each other a little better - doesn't that sound fun?" Scott asked, placing his hand on my upper thigh with a tight grip.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Sir," I replied, "Who wants to go first?" 

"I think our guest of honour should go first, don't you Liam?" Theo asked, but it was really more of an order.

"Yes daddy," and so I sunk to my knees in front of Scott and firmly pushed his legs apart and started nuzzling against his crotch, feeling it tent slightly.

"I've wanted this for so long, ever since I found out you two had fucked," I said breathlessly against his crotch before slowly pulling his zipper down and taking his cock out of his briefs. 

Jesus Christ he was big, easily just as big as Theo, and maybe even a little thicker. I confidently licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and felt a rush of pride when he groaned loudly. 

I looked up and Theo had already moved over to them in order to bring Scott into a bruising kiss. He pulled away and said to me, "He is very sensitive at the tip - oh and also his nipples but I've got them covered."

Quick as a flash, Theo had unbuttoned Scott's shirt and flicked the pink nubs a couple of times, making Scott buck his hips up into my mouth, choking me on his cock. Soon enough Theo was fully attacking Scott's right nipple, which led to more hip-bucks and more squirming around - So naturally, I took his hands and guided them into my hair, letting him tug on it as he fucked my mouth quicker and quicker. 

While Theo switched from right to left, I focused on getting my nose to hit the base of his happy trail, using it as a marker of success and sure enough, Scott spilled down my throat and pulled me off his cock.

"Open." ordered Theo.

I opened wide and both men looked satisfied.

"Swallow." 

I made a big show of it, hoping it was something Scott was a fan of too (He was). Afterwards I stuck my clean tongue out to show I'd been a good boy.

"I can see why you keep him around Raeken." Scott said, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning his shirt. 

I made my way crawling over to Theo and sat in between his legs, but to my surprise he was already jacking off.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Face, Daddy - please," I answered, and suddenly I had a face full of Theo's load, getting in my hair and everything. It had seemed like a good idea...until I realised we were at work and I still had the whole day ahead of me.

Theo chucked me a couple of tissues and said "Once you've cleaned up here, take the rest of the day off - you're always working so hard for us baby. You need a break. We'll take the day off tomorrow too and go to the beach, how about that?"

"That would be nice, thank you Daddy." Never had I felt so loved before.

As I got up to leave his office, Scott slapped my ass and said "We are definitely going to have another conference meeting soon," and winked - making my cock strain against my zipper.

* * *

At home, I changed into a pair of loose boxers and one of Theo's hoodies and decided to watch some shitty tv. Not paying attention, my hand seemed to have a mind of its own and before I knew it, was palming at my crotch, reminding me of earlier events.

Because Mason wasn't in, I pulled my cock out of my boxers and started slowly stroking, inhaling the scent of Theo on the hoodie. As well as Theo, my mind drifted to Scott and his perfect ass and perfect cock - I could not believe that Theo set that up today! From the moment I sucked Theo off while he was talking to Scott I knew that we HAD to hook up at some point - it was fate. Thinking about how dirty it was today, me sucking Scott off while Theo played with his nipples, had me coming in no time and I came all over Theo's hoodie. 


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m always saying this but I’m sorry for not writing recently. Due to the current circumstances, I’ve been getting my life together and working hard at home. I feel like I’m trying to achieve everything on the planet at the minute and have had to put this on the back burner.
> 
> I will try to get chapters out as quickly as possible :)
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/b8E3z8LT9bfQk29s8 
> 
> These are the swimming trunks that Liam wears ^^
> 
> Also - let it be known: I accidentally hit refresh and I lost like half of the chapter so :(
> 
> AAANd - no Coronavirus in this work AT ALL so think of this as a safe space to read and chill out.

I woke up dreaming about the events of yesterday - hands roaming, hearts racing. Picturing Theo pounding into me as Scott filled my mouth was where the imagination was at now. How times have changed - It used to be Theo I was dreaming of and now I had him, my brain supplied someone else as well. 

If I wasn’t awake before, my phone ringing definitely finished the job. I checked the caller ID, and it was Daddy💦 calling me - How perfect, I was just thinking about him. Let’s see where this goes.

”Good morning, Daddy,” starting the conversation.

”Good morning, princess - Did you sleep well?” I could hear the sexual undertones coming through the phone.

”I slept perfectly; had some very nice dreams about a certain person at work. I just woke up,” I replied, playing the role he wanted me to.

”Oh and who was that?”

* * *

”Scott,” I said with a smirk. That’ll get him going.

”Oh really? Do you wanna maybe tell me about it and we can reenact it later?”

”Of course Daddy, so it basically started with Scott shoving his -“ And before I could continue, the door burst open.

”Lia-Oh my god.” Mason had just opened the door to me with my hand shoved down my boxers on the phone, talking about the wet dream I had. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. 

“Liam? Are you still there? You’re such a tease,” Theo growled out, making me blush even harder.

Mason slowly backed away from my room and shut the door.

”Theo,” I said, reverting to his actual name because I was definitely not in the zone anymore, “Mason just walked in on me and I no longer feel sexy and or horny. At all.” 

“That’s a big yikes Dunbar. Before you started telling _Daddy _about that dream you had, I had no intention of doing anything dirty (complete lie) - that wasn’t why I called you. I called to say that I’m taking you to the beach today so get ready. I’ll come pick you up in 20 mins.” 

“Theo that’s so sweet! Okay see you soon,” I answered, ending the call and squealing excitedly. I haven’t been to the beach in forever! Like a little kid, I flung open my closet doors and picked the perfect pair of neon turquoise trunks that really made my ass pop.

* * *

Theo pulled up and rang on the buzzer. To my horror, Mason answered, saying “Helloooo Theo, wasn’t expecting you to come over so soon after your little phone call.” 

“Just let me in,” Theo grumbled in response. 

Mason yelled for me to hurry up and I quickly ran to greet Theo with a quick kiss on his cheek, feeling his stubble brush against my face. I could not afford to have a boner in these trunks. He tugged at my waist and pulled me against him, bringing me into a bruising kiss. A cough from behind us brought us back to reality - Mason was still there.

”Bye Mase.” I eyed at him to leave the room.

”Have him back in one piece, Theo or it’s your ass,” He replied.

* * *

We were driving along and I could feel Theo’s eyes on me. I still felt the slight beard burn from kissing him roughly, and boy was I having a hard time keeping it in my pants - literally. Theo obviously noticed the squirming and the growing tent in my trunks, so he decided to palm at my crotch slightly - I tried to muffle my moan by putting my hand over my mouth, desperate times called for not-so-subtle measures. 

“Are you okay Liam? Do you wanna go back?” He asked, still keeping a steady pace palming my dick. 

“Yea-h, I’m absolutely 100% fi-ine,” I whimpered back.

”Say my name.”

”The-“ I started but there was suddenly much less pressure on my dick than I would’ve liked.

”Plea-se, please Daddy, touc-ch me mor-e?” I gasped out, hoping he would take pity on me.

”Oh you’re such a good boy! Wanna be even better?” He responded, still completely focused on the road. I nodded, hoping he would reward me.

”Then stop fucking distracting me while I’m driving. I can’t believe you were reckless enough to think taking my focus away from the wheel was acceptable!” He said, taking his hand away from my dick completely, leaving me speechless.

”I wasn’t even TRYING to do anything! You were the one that started it, what the fuck?” I replied, not noticing his shit-faced grin.

”You really think you weren’t distracting me by wearing those fucking tiny swimming shorts? You look absolutely sinful in them.”

I blushed and then realised he was joshing me the whole time. I shoved his arm and said “I can’t believe you went fake full Daddy-Mode on me! I really fucking thought I was gonna get spanked or something.”

We laughed the rest of the way there, both of us keeping our hands to ourselves. 

* * *

We arrived at the beach and rolled out our towels on the sand. Then it got to the fun bit - sunscreen. 

I pulled off my shirt and flexed my back a little bit, stretching after being in the car for a while. I could once again feel Theo’s eyes roaming over my body - I turned around and met his eyes, “See something you like?” I asked, smirking. 

“Yes actually, I do. You want me to put sunscreen on your back?” He chuckled mischievously and poured some into his hands. I nodded and prepared myself for Theo’s hands to be run all over my body, although nothing could prepare me for that. 

He started rubbing the sunscreen into my shoulders, then slowly made his way down my back - stopping when he got to the small of it. He ran his hands back up to my waist and pulled me against him.

”Now I don’t have to put sunscreen on my front, you’ve done it for me,” he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. 

He dipped his hands just below the waistband of my trunks and I slapped them away. “Theo, we are in a public place! I do not want to get arrested - please!” 

“Oh, once again with the public places, first the kitchen at work and now this public beach!” He replied, spinning me around to face him and planting a kiss on my lips. 

“You wanna do my back now?” He asked, with that same glint in his eye as earlier.

I returned the favour and once we were all sunscreened up, we got to the tanning part - my favourite part. 

I dropped my trunks a liiiiitle lower so I could get a nicer tan on my V-line, and proceeded to lie on my back, sunglasses on - in heaven.

Theo was obviously more interested in watching me tan, than tanning himself. I could see him out of the corner of my eye just lying on his side, facing me. 

I lifted my sunglasses up and turned my head to face him, “What are you staring at?” 

He replied, “the most beautiful man in the world.”

”Theo, shut up,” blushing harder than I ever had before. 

“You know you love me.”

”Of course I fucking do.”


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott is back!!

Waking up in a sort of familiar surrounding - definitely not my own house - I once again felt a muscular pair of arms wrapped around me. Ah, Theo’s house. I loved waking up in his arms, my ass pressed against his crotch.

I wriggled and he pulled me closer, murmuring, “Noo! Stay. Here,” while nuzzling the back of my neck.

”I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” I replied, snuggling deeper into his chest. The warmth and comfort that was possible to gain from another human being was a magical thing. Theo checked his watch instinctively, and shot up.

”Shit! We’re gonna be late - my alarm didn’t go off.” Theo yanked the covers off both of us and started frantically pulling clothes out of the drawers and turning the shower on. Meanwhile I was still laying in bed, confused as to what was actually happening until Theo planted a chaste kiss on my lips, said “you’re going to be late,” against them, and led me out of bed, enticing me with, “the shower’s running.”

You might be thinking that Theo fucked me in the shower - you were wrong. Theo spent the entire time quickly rubbing shampoo into my hair, lathering me up in body wash (carefully avoiding the places that might make us even later) and then pushed me under the shower head while I did the same to him. I must’ve not gotten the memo about no dick touching because I legitimately couldn’t help myself, giving him a quick tug as I roamed the rest of his body. He grabbed both of my hands, turned me around, and pulled me flush against him, saying “Don’t make me bend you over my knee.” 

“You know me, Daddy, I love the tease,” I winked dropping to my knees and giving him the quickest blowjob known to man. He didn’t have time to return the favour but I was extremely used to having a raging boner in my work pants by now so it didn’t bother me.

After the shower and once we were dressed, Theo shoved a coffee into my hand, gave me a slice of toast and then quick as a flash we were in the car. 

As he was driving he kept grumbling, “At least I was there to make sure you weren’t late,” and I think I even heard a “Maybe if you just lived with me then it would be a lot easier to get to work on time.” I pretended not to hear the last one, not wanting to push the matter any further. If he asked me to move in with him, I’d do it in a heartbeat - it wasn’t like I wasn’t there 24/7 anyway, but I’d rather hear him ask me than by making a throwaway comment.

“At least people will finally know we’re a couple,” I joked, trying to lighten Theo’s sour mood.

”Pretty sure they already knew that from when they heard you screaming my name through the walls of my office,” Theo smirked, glancing at me.

”Princess, could you pass me a piece of gum?” He asked as we pulled into his Executive-Official-Thingy parking space. I popped a piece in my mouth and turned his head to face me, pressing my lips against his and tugging his hair so he opened his mouth - I’d seen it in the movies all the time, I thought it would be fun to try - and pushed the gum into his mouth. 

He pulled away and groaned, closing his eyes like he was a man on the brink of release. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he exclaimed, planting a quick kiss on my lips and then said, “let’s not be any later than we already are.”

* * *

We snuck (pretty successfully) into work, making our way into Theo’s office - then we could pretend that we’d been there the whole time and we were in a meeting or something. 

“Busted!” Someone shouted from Theo’s chair, swivelling around to face us - Scott. 

“What time do you call this, fellas? Busy night?” He continued, getting up from the chair and straightening his tie. 

“Theo walked over to him, pulled Scott closer to him by the tie he had just straightened, and growled, “I can reenact just how busy our night was right now.” 

Scott bit the air and sloppily kissed Theo, trailing down to his neck and placing a fresh hickey there. Scott then turned his attention to me, blowing a kiss in my direction and sitting down again, patting his lap, “Come sit on daddy’s lap,” he ordered.

Theo growled and grabbed Scott by the collar, in a non-sexual way this time, and dragged him out of the office, shouting “Liam stay in here.”

I took a glass from Theo’s booze cabinet and pressed it against the door, although I doubted I would actually need it.

”Listen Scott. You are not his daddy. Do you understand me? Just because I like to screw you and Liam thinks you’re hot doesn’t mean you can go in there asserting your dominance!” Theo roared - I imagined him still holding Scott by the collar.

”Theo, I didn’t mean anything by it. The kid has a daddy kink - I thought I’d lean into it! I wasn’t trying to start a pissing contest or anything. You know that you mean the world to me okay? And Liam means the world to you so obviously I’m not going to ruin that! I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry what?”

”I’m sorry sir.”

”That’s much better Mr McCall - do that again or I’ll rip your balls off. Liam is mine. He is not yours. Get your ass back in to my office, we aren’t finished.”

“Yes sir,” he replied, walking in with a sheepish smile.

* * *

“Get your ass handed to you? I’ve been there before - Theo’s just a little possessive, not that I don’t like it,” I winked, “To be honest it just gets me even more riled up when he acts like that, and by the fact that you think you could call yourself my daddy.”

”Oh so you like it when he’s jealous?” Scott asked in response.

”I love it when he’s jealous. Tell you what - let’s play a little game.” 

I picked up Scott’s phone and rang Theo’s office number, telling him to come to Scott’s office straight away. Scott grinned at me and loosened his tie, starting to unbutton his shirt.

”Woah, that’s a bit presumptuous isn’t it?” I questioned, being unable to tear my eyes away from his toned body.

”I think you like it though,” Scott replied, sitting me on his lap, “Let’s not mention daddy again huh? I got a pretty convincing threat this morning involving my balls - which I’m quite sure you’re fond of.” 

I chuckled and started to grind down on him, letting him trail kisses up and down my neck, occasionally dipping into my collarbone. 

Suddenly the door bursts open and Theo walks in, mouth wide open, drinking in the image of me and Scott together. He shuts the door and starts taking off his jacket and tie.

Scott breaks the silence with, “This was all your little princess’s idea - not as innocent as one might think.” 

I playfully slapped his arm and stood up, taking the chance to romantically press my lips against Theo’s, running my fingers through his hair. 

“I love you, always you. But you have to admit it’s fun when you get a little possessive.” I whispered into his ear, tracing the shell of his ear with my tongue. 

He shivered and planted a bruising kiss on me so I took that as a yes.

Scott was still sitting down, and with a quick glance at Theo, we both dropped to our knees and crawled over to him. 

While I was mouthing at his inner thigh, Theo was unzipping his pants and pulling Scott’s thick cock out of his boxers. He was already rock hard, “Have you been like that since I told you off this morning? - I know you love getting scolded and my daddy voice.” Theo said, lightly brushing his lips over the tip.

Scott groaned in response and I took that as my cue to start doing my thing, “Didn’t you say something about your balls, Scott?” I got underneath Theo so he still had access to the shaft, and starting sucking and playing with his balls. Theo ramped it up and took Scott’s entire length down his throat, skilfully bobbing up and down. Scott was a mess of moans and whimpers - I could see why Theo was so enthralled with him when they first met.

I made my way up to Theo’s mouth, still bobbing away, and pulled him by his hair upwards off Scott’s cock. We both started licking and planting kisses either side of Scott’s dick, meeting in the middle to sloppily make out.

Scott, ready to blow his load, pulled both of us off his dick and Theo said to me breathlessly, “This is the best bit.”

Scott shot straight onto our faces, with our tongues sticking out, trying to get as much cum as possible in our mouths. Once he had finished, Theo and I made out a little more, swallowed the cum, and made our way to give Scott a kiss, resulting in him groaning, “I cannot go another round with you two. You’re insatiable!”

We grinned at each other and Theo said, “That’s why there’s three of us,” winking before unzipping my pants. 

This was gonna be a long meeting.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to one of my best friends for sticking with me and helping me brainstorm ideas ;)
> 
> Not that much smut in this chapter - sorry :)*
> 
> *Lol that was before I wrote the chapter.

Theo quickly kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt at a rapid pace, “C’mon we don’t have much time,” he grunted as he pushed me down on the bed. I started to undress at the same pace, as we sloppily kissed and mouthed at each other, not wanting to break the contact.

”Theo, relax. We have at least half an hour before Mason gets home - and even then he probably won’t come knocking. I don’t understand why we couldn’t just use your house!” I replied to his murmurs and grunts against my neck.

”Mason,” he says in between kisses, “always,” he trails lower down my stomach, “interrupts.” He pulls upwards and says “You know why we can’t use my house for today, Tracy is doing one final check that she’s got everything. Probably just to be sentimental but I’ll let her have it.”

He continues groping at me and yanking my briefs down, pressing kisses at my hipbones, “I know I said we had to be quick but I can’t not tease you when you’re in such a vulnerable and needy position.”

As soon as he made his way down to my throbbing cock, there’s a knock at my bedroom door. I look desperately at Theo, and he gets up, peaks his head round the door (because he was the most dressed) and says, “Oh hi Mason! We’re just in the middle of a little something. Liam’s a little busy right now so maybe come back later?” 

Mason frowned and replied, “Is he in his room?”

I called from the bed and said, “Yes Mason - I’m here! Theo and I were just going over some top secret Hale Ltd. business plans so if you could just let us finish up and I’ll be out later.”

Mason started to push the door forward, and Theo growled “Can’t you take a fucking hint?” Obviously not wanting anyone else to see me naked - kind of cute.

I heard Mason’s footsteps retreating and Theo flexing his arms with pent up frustration. He spun around and flopped on the bed, sighing as he said, “Liam, we can’t keep doing this - You and your delectable body need my full time and attention. I can’t do that if I’m paranoid that your fucking roommate is gonna walk in on me railing you!”

”Hey, maybe if I talk to him? Ask him to ease off? Maybe that’ll work?” I asked hopefully, not wanting to have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend.

Theo shook his head, replying “You’ve asked him a thousand times - if it hasn’t gotten through to him now, it never will!” He looked a bit sheepish as he stared at the ceiling and mumbled, “Maybe you should just move in with me.”

I blushed and asked, “I’m sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you over the adorable nervousness.”

He turned to face me, and said louder, “Please move in with me.” 

I must’ve looked unconvinced because he went on, “Think about all of the places we can fuck! I can literally get you to walk around the house naked and there would only be me to enjoy it. Mason is a great guy and so is Corey but at this point in our relationship, I think we need our own space to fully explore each other and fulfil our wants and needs together. Imagine being able to scream ‘Daddy’ as loud as you want - What’d’ya say?”

All of the images and scenarios that he put in my mind absolutely 100% convinced me that I needed to move in to his place so we can be as loud and as kinky as we wanted to be - but I had to play it cool.

”Yes, yes yes yes yes please!” I kissed him and snuggled under his arm - so much for playing it cool.

* * *

Now I just had to figure out how to break the news to Mason - I didn’t want to hurt his feelings but it is kind of his fault that I’m moving out in the first place. I just had to be a big boy and tell him that my relationship with Theo was developing more and that we needed our own space, surely that isn’t too hard?

”Mase!” I called from the living room, “I need to talk to you!”

He came in looking sheepish from earlier, “Hey man, I just wanted to apologize for interrupting earlier - it won’t happen again...promise.” 

I sighed and motioned him to sit down next to me, “Mase, you said that last time. Theo and I have decided to move in together, I’ll be moving to his place.” I paused and waited for Mason’s response. It was a long wait. Mason stood up and started pacing around the room.

He opened his mouth to speak a couple of times but then closed it again, trying to reword his response. 

“Liam, I think that’s great. To be honest, Corey has been pushing me to get you out of the apartment so I think this will work both ways. Still best friends though?”

My jaw dropped, “Corey wants me out?!?! I have never once walked in on you guys! What is his issue with me? This is unbelievable. Thank God I’m moving out. We need some space.”

”Hey! I didn’t mean it like that - Corey just wants the same thing that Theo does, so get off your high horse.” Mason said, storming off to his bedroom.

_’That went well’_ I thought, going back to my room so I could start packing up, Theo was coming this evening to pick up some stuff.

* * *

I didn’t have that much shit with me to be honest, it would only take the one trip. This has gotten really serious all of a sudden, I’ve packed up all of my comics and my video games - God I hope Theo has an Xbox, I’d never thought to check before. Looking once more around my tiny room for anything I missed, I realised that this was a huge deal, moving in with my real-proper boyfriend (If Theo could ever really be called that) and not living with Mason anymore. But hey, at least I’ll get to redecorate Theo’s room!

My phone buzzed with a text from Theo saying he was downstairs and that he’d rather not come up and see Mason - he already knew I had like one box with me so I could carry it downstairs. I shut my door, glancing back one last time, and made my way to the kitchen to find Mason. 

He was sitting down with a cup of coffee in his hands, looking just as pissed off as I saw him earlier. I cleared my throat to break the silence.

”Mase? Theo’s here with the car, I’m going now.” I mumbled, urging him to respond.

Mason turned to me with tears welling in his eyes, “I’m gonna miss you so fucking much,” he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around me into a tight bear hug.

”I’m gonna miss you too Mase,” I whispered softly, “I’ll never forget this place, and besides I’m still in Beacon Hills so we can still meet up. It’s time for us to be grown-ups.”

We pulled apart and he nodded, sniffling a little. I took my box and my suitcase to the elevator doors and looked back for one last goodbye. I pushed the button and waved back at Mason with a tear slipping down my cheek. Once I was in the elevator I calmed down a little bit and then got really excited. I was going to live with Theo!!! Finally, we were getting kind of serious and while that scared the living shit out of me, I was ready to dive in.

Theo met me downstairs and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head, “I know that was hard, but think about all the fun we’re going to have!” He said, taking the box from me and loading it into the car.

I smiled, “Yeah we’re going to have so much fun.” Theo didn’t know this but there was a cheeky glint in my eye.

* * *

We arrived at his beautiful two-bed detached house with a pool. I loved it so much, one of the perks of dating an older man - he’s already got a house for me to live in! I finally have my own set of keys. I can finally run around MY house naked and swim in the pool naked and fuck Theo WHEREVER I WANT. This is going to be liberating.

As we were unpacking all my shit, I reached up to put something in a cupboard and felt arms snake around my waist and lift me over to the bed, “You wanna reap the rewards of living alone with me?” He whispered into my ear, licking the shell. I shuddered and nodded, loving the pressure of his body against mine. 

“I can’t hear you baby, I think you need to be a bit louder than that,” he said teasingly.

”Please, Daddy - fuck me so loud the neighbours will hear,” I tried to reach up and kiss him, but he just pushed me back down again.

”Do you remember what we were doing when we were so rudely interrupted last time? I can’t seem to remember,” he asked, smirking above me.

”You-u were goi-ing to suc-k my cock, Daddy. Please,” I whined and wriggled underneath him.

”Ah, yes that was it!” He lifted off of me and pulled me towards the edge of the bed, and sat between my legs. Theo got up to his knees and pressed his body against my lower half, making his way up to my neck to plant kisses and bruises all the way back down to my inner thigh. As soon as he reached my happy trail, I bucked my hips, wanting some sort of friction. 

“Oh, you think you’re in charge, huh? That’s cute,” Theo said, ghosting his lips over the tip of my cock. Pressing light kisses to the head, he gripped into my hips slightly, hoping they would bruise, and then went down to lick a fat stripe to the underside of my dick. All of my nerves were on edge, I felt like there were tiny fires being lit all over my body - he always does this to me, likes to watch me whimper and squirm under him. Then, he must of felt like being nice - He took all of my dick into his mouth, grabbed my hands and put them in his hair, and let my hips do all the work - first lazily bucking into his mouth, like he could warm my cock forever, and then ramping it up until he choked on it. I just kept repeating the cycle, letting him come up for air occasionally, loving his spit-slicked mouth gasping for a breather and his normally-perfect-hair getting messed up by MY fingers. I forcefully pulled him off my cock and asked, “Where do you want it?”

He replied with, “I want my princess’s cum in my mouth so he can see how good he tastes.” I shoved him back down on my cock and shot into his waiting mouth, his tongue stuck out. Once he had gotten it all, he sat up next to me and tugged my hair so I would open my mouth, and then he brought me into the dirtiest kiss I had ever had. Grossest? Maybe. Hottest? Fuck yes. 

We lay down on the bed and I giggled, “This is going to be so much fun!”


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh guys we’re nearly at the end - Pretty sure it’ll be a happy ending and then I’ll continue Theo x Liam smuts separately. 
> 
> If you have any requests, please let me know :) Any specific kinks and that shit - I’ll try and do my best ;)
> 
> Also, I’ve started rewatching Teen Wolf for the millionth time (but I skipped like half a season just so Liam was in it.)
> 
> *I started writing this ages ago but then Dylan Sprayberry started an insta live of him working out and I had to watch all of it - needless to say I was too overwhelmed to continue writing*
> 
> I don’t know how I feel about this chapter, I think it’s pretty shit but now that I’m writing it it’s definitely a crack chapter and the ending is shit. I might edit this at some point not sure.

So far, living with Theo was as magical as you would expect. Waking up in his arms every morning had been my dream *literally* ever since I started working at Hale Ltd. Most mornings go a bit like this: Theo’s alarm goes off for work; he tries to wake me up in any way he can; hands me a coffee; and then runs us a shower. It’s like I‘ve died and gone to heaven - I love not being the side bitch anymore, 100% of his attention is focused on me, and boy did he know how to spoil me.

This morning, though, things were not as perfect as they normally were. Theo’s alarm went off, he got out of bed as usual, everything was fine until we got in the shower. 

“Theo, you’re hogging all of the water, I’m freezing my ass off over here!” I said, grumpily. I tried to move closer under the shower jet but Theo pressed me against the cold shower wall, ghosting his lips over my neck - making me shudder. 

“You wanna try that again baby?” He whispered in my ear, nibbling at the lobe, “I can think of a few ways to warm you up.”

I tried to turn my body around to face him but he held me pinned against the wall, “Theoooo, please we don’t have time for thissss,” I got out, even though my face was pressed against the wall. He let me go instantly, feeling me tense my body, “Are you alright, Li?” He asked, pulling me under the shower jet to warm me up.

Huffing, I replied, “Yeah I’m fine - we just don’t have time to be late again. I’m getting a bit of shit at work for it.” He cupped his hands on either side of my face and brought me into a loving kiss, and once he was satisfied I was feeling a little better, he turned me around again gently and started shampooing my hair, massaging the scalp. God this was orgasmic, how was he that talented with his fingers even when they weren’t in my ass? 

Once we were out of the shower and in the car, Theo glanced at me and said, “Do you wanna talk about it?” I could feel the guilt seeping off of him and took his hand in mine, reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault I was in love with the boss. I nodded and recollected the sorry tale of me being the gossip of the kitchen, with everyone wondering how long it took me to worm my way into his life, and his marriage. This was definitely the first that Theo had heard of this, and it was pretty evident from the way he gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw, gritting out, “Give me the names.”

”Theo, you can’t do anything or they’ll just gossip more! Please, please don’t do anything - it’ll just make things worse,” I begged. I just had to ride out the storm, they would get bored of the-assistant-fucking-the-boss story and move on to something else. Why couldn’t they just gossip about Stiles and Derek, they’ve done much worse than Theo and I. 

That’s it! Stiles doesn’t give a fuck! And by proxy that means that neither does Derek.

”Babe, I’ve got a plan - I’m gonna fix this.” I said, and starting frantically texting Stiles, asking him to meet me in Theo’s office, preferably with Derek as well. I filled Theo in on the plan, which he wasn’t too happy about, but he was willing to go along with it for the sake of my happiness.

* * *

As I sat behind Theo’s desk, staring at Derek and Stiles, I suddenly felt a lot less confident about the plan.

”Okay, you’re probably wondering why I’ve asked you here but I thought this was best to do in person. This might sound really stupid, but I am the source of all of the gossip at the moment and it’s getting to me. I know I probably should’ve picked someone else but Theo to date if I wanted less drama,” Theo growled at that idea, “but the heart wants what it wants.” 

Derek stared at me blankly, and Stiles slapped him lightly on the arm.

”So...You two are...less tac - no- more promiscuous than Theo and I,” I cleared my throat awkwardly, not believing I was actually asking a fucking HALE to do this, “Could you please do me a solid anddosomethingscandalousinthekitchenorapubilcaresoimnotthecenterofattentionanymore?”

”That came out a little fast, do you mind saying it a bit slower?” Derek asked softly, he could obviously tell that I was nervous.

”Okay, so basically - Could you maybe, possibly, do me a solid and do something kind of dirty in a public area at work so I’m not the center of attention anymore?” I let out a breath, that was a huge weight off my shoulders.

Stiles looked at Derek with a cheeky glint in his eye, “Der, come on - We have a friend in need,” he started to tiptoe his hand up Derek’s arm, squeezing the thick bicep a little, “Don’t you wanna help? It’s not something we don’t already do,” he finished with a pout, blinking his doe eyes innocently at Derek. 

Theo looked at Stiles and then back at me and then back to Stiles, “That’s where you learnt that from! God, we’ll do anything for our boys when they look at us like that.”

Derek was starting to look a little hot under the collar when Stiles whispered something in his ear, and promptly said in a gruff voice, “yeah alright, we’ll do it.”

I sighed a sigh of relief and thanked them about a thousand times. Theo looked in disbelief that the first half of the plan had actually worked. I just wondered what they would do to take the attention off of my relationship with Theo.

We didn’t tell them this part but we were definitely going to watch from around the corner.

* * *

The kitchen was empty, but we were stood just around the corner, waiting for the crowds of people to see what was about to unfold.

Stiles was pouring coffee, when a pair of strong hands wrapped around his waist, turned him around and hoisted him up onto the kitchen counter - with such ease that they had definitely done this before. Stiles moaned like a needy bitch, and people were starting to come in for their coffee break, Derek grinned against his neck and slowly unbuttoned Stiles’ shirt, planting kisses all over his torso, before dropping in between his legs and pushing his thighs apart with his hands. This was the part when everyone came in - Stiles blushed like a little slut who actually wanted to get caught, and Derek faked surprise, rushing up to button Stiles’ shirt. It actually looked real, like Derek was actually going to suck Stiles off in the kitchen (They must’ve done it before) and the people were buying it...big time. 

Back in Theo’s office, I thanked Derek and Stiles again for what they did - still not fully believing that I was a) talking to a hale and b) that he did me a favour like THAT. Stiles was honestly one of the bestest friends I could’ve asked for in this crazy situation. What would I have done without him.

* * *

Back home, Theo and I were sprawled on the couch watching shit tv when he brought it up again, “Do you regret dating me?” He asked nonchalantly, as if he had asked what I wanted for dinner. I bolted upright and looked at him in disbelief, “Where is this coming from?” I responded.

”Well, just from the way that gossiping affected you today - I completely forgot about the implications the affair would have on you.”

Affair. God I hated that word.

”Theo of course I don’t regret this - any of this. I love you so much, the only thing I wish was different was you being married in the first place - sometimes I do feel a little bit like a home wrecker.” 

Theo kissed me and said, “Thank God. I love you too. Let’s take our mind off this...Want me to call Scott?” He asked with a devilish grin.

”Fuck yes,” I responded, breathlessly.

Yet another perk of living with Theo.

* * *

I heard Scott’s car pull up in the driveway and I almost squealed in excitement. I rushed to the door just before he rang the bell and opened it, pulling him into the house by his shirt. “someone’s missed me,” he said, chuckling as he met my eyes.

”You have no idea how much I need this.”

”I think I do baby, your daddy told me about your stressful work day,” he started rubbing my shoulders, “let’s get you de-stressed, shall we Theo?” 

Theo smirked and tugged at Scott’s hair a little, before going in his bag and pulling out a rolled spliff - “A little herbal refreshment?” He asked. 

I gulped nervously, I’d never done that kind of thing before, I’d never had the opportunity. Theo sensed this and said, “We don’t have to, it’s okay.”

”I don’t mind if you guys do it...but I’ve never done it before. To be honest though it’s kind of hot when other guys do it.” I trailed off at the end, not wanting to sound like a kinky freak (although these guys were definitely worse than me).

Theo raised his eyebrows and said, “Oh little one, I’d be delighted to teach you how. Let’s get you a little bit buzzed.” He took a lighter out of his back pocket and lit it, taking a drag before blowing the smoke into Scott’s waiting mouth. So that’s how you do it - fucking hot.

He took another before passing it to Scott and motioning me forward to receive. I breathed Theo’s air into my lungs, loving his lips pressed against mine and the feel of the smoke going down. I moaned, and maybe spluttered a little, which made Theo laugh.

”God, baby I forget how young you are sometimes!” He chuckled out, glancing at Scott who was taking another drag.

He put the spliff in the ashtray that I had never noticed before and brought me into a bruising kiss while trailing his hand up Theo’s shirt, urging him to take it off. Theo didn’t waste any time and promptly removed his shirt and went to take mine off. Scott got to his knees and started kissing the little hairs peaking up out of my sweatpants, licking a stripe all the way up to my navel. My hips bucked upwards and Theo’s firm hands drove them back down again and said “God you love doing that don’t you?” They both grinned and yanked my sweats down, teasing me like that all night - not letting me touch, only letting me watch them going at it.

Theo, Scott and I spent the entire night tangled up in each other’s arms, without a care in the world. It was official, I loved living with Theo.


	22. The End of an Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is it! The final chapter...It will be a happy ending because of everything going on in the world we need a morale booster :) I just want to reiterate that I WILL continue to write and upload here but they will be one-shots and requests. I will consider any teen wolf pairing and kink (I’ll give them my best shot). Please get in touch and give me requests :)
> 
> It’s been a great journey with you guys and I feel like I’ve come a long way - Thanks for sticking with me x

_*Theo and Liam have been dating and living with each other for over two years now; both working at the Hale Ltd. (and Liam is still Theo’s trusty assistant)*_

* * *

”Baaaabe!” I heard Theo call from downstairs, I still needed a little more time - my hair was not working with me today. 

“I’ll be like two seconds, start the car and I’ll be down,” I shouted back, and peered round the corner to find Theo staring at me. Blushing, I turned again to face the mirror so I could try and make myself look presentable when Theo came up behind me and ran his fingers through my hair, tugging slightly at the roots. 

“There, that’s better. Come on, I don’t have anymore excuses to feed Derek when we’re late!” He said, trying to pull me away from the mirror, “not any appropriate ones anyway.” I batted his arm and grabbed my laptop on the way out the door.

Arriving at work with a minute to spare, we hurried into the elevator and made our way to Theo’s office - every time I step through the door, it reminds me of the very first time he spoke to me and when I got on my knees for him. Now I was living with him, making him breakfast, watching him mow the lawn; very domestic. 

“What are you thinking about? You’re being quiet,” Theo asked as we set up for the day, eyeing me up and down like it was the first time he’d laid eyes on me. I blushed and replied, “Just about you. All those times I got under the desk. Those times with Scott...”

”Ah Scott - too bad he’s with Isaac now. God I could so go for a bit of him at the minute,” he growled, motioning me to sit on his lap.

”Weren’t we told we needed to tone our work PDA down a little? We could get in a lot of trouble for one little,” I wiggled my hips and sunk down further into him, “grind.”

”Liam, who cares - Do you really think that Derek doesn’t have Stiles bent over a desk or that Peter doesn’t have some whore on their knees? If the top dogs can get some action then so can I, and besides...what goes on in my office is none of their business.” Theo reached his hands to the front of my shirt and loosened my tie.

I started to undo my top shirt buttons so Theo could access my neck - one of his favourite places, which was great because I’d rather not get completely undressed in case there’s a situation. He planted kisses and created a trail of hickies just above my collarbone so I could cover it up under my shirt afterwards. I snaked my hands into his hair and lent back onto his shoulder, softly nipping at his earlobe.

As much as I loved the hard and fast fucking he could provide, secretly this was my favourite type when it came to Theo - If he had the time (and the privacy), he would worship every, single inch of my body and make me feel like a king. The mini versions of these make out sessions in his office were just as good as the extended cut - there was no teasing, no edging, but also no release, just contentment and peace, being wrapped up in his arms while he made his way around your body.

Our time got cut short when Theo’s phone rang, and looking at his face it was definitely an important work call. I got off his lap and started buttoning my shirt again, blew him a kiss, and made my way to my desk. We were in a proper, grown-up relationship now - no more sucking his cock while he spoke to important clients on the phone, and no more office threesomes with Scott. Who knew that I would fall so madly in love with someone that I didn’t even mean to ask out.

Thinking about Scott again - Although I’ll miss him, I’m happy that he’s got Isaac. It’s just too bad that Isaac won’t share. Sometimes I can see it in Scott’s lingering eyes, he still wants us.

* * *

When we got home, Theo told me to go up and run a bath, and it had to be filled to the brim with my favourite bubble bath. He was going to cook me spaghetti bolognese - my favourite. I don’t understand why he was pampering me, it wasn’t my birthday or our anniversary. God I hope it wasn’t our anniversary.

I soaked in the bath for a while, reading _Dracula _and then Theo came up with a glass of champagne for me. 

“What is all of this about, Theo? What have you done?” I asked, suspicion creeping in.

He acted offended and replied, “When have I ever done anything wrong?”

I got out of the bath and Theo wrapped me in a huge fluffy towel and hugged me tight.

“Get into a bathrobe and come downstairs.”

”What’s downstairs? Why are you being so secretive?”

“Just come downstairs after you’ve gotten dressed!”

It was safe to say I was thoroughly intrigued. I raced to put on my bathrobe and as I made my way to the stairs, there were candles on each step, with rose petals scattered down the hall. I called out, “Theo?” and continued my way to the living room. 

There was soft piano music playing, and Theo was standing in the living room, beaming at me. 

“Theo! What is it?!”

Theo got down on his knee in front of me, is he doing what I think he’s doing? I gasped, and my knees started to tremble. 

“Liam, I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you - first day as my assistant. I knew then and there that I had to get over you or jump head first into a relationship with you. I wasn’t ready before, but I am now. We’ve been through a lot together. Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”

”Holy shit! Theo, yes, yes - A thousand times yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marriage laws in California rule!!


	23. Update!!

Hi guys!

Please check out my friend’s (KaiKaiDenbrough) work:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402315>

This is the summary: Bill Denbrough is moving on from his life in Derry, moving to his new college to study Creative Writing. After breaking up with long term girlfriend Beverly Marsh, however, is hoping one of his flat mates will be as hot as he hopes. He certainly isn’t disappointed when she arrives...

It’s part of the IT fandom so if you’re into that give it a read - or send it to someone who does :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx  
Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
